Can't Breathe
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: "Tori and Jade, sitting in a tree." "Shut up Andre, i have a girlfriend that I love." I say but somehow it's not a convincing as I'd hoped. G!P Tori? Jori Story.
1. The Meeting

**Well look who's back with another story. Yes, this is Jori, yes this is another G!P story but it's totally different from my other one. Ehh, I don't know how well this story will go but i can promise you if you guys like it,there will be more. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I, do NOT own anything dealing with Victorious or the characters in it. No profit will be made from this story.**

**Enjoy...**

...

Life. Life is good at the moment. There has been a lot of ups and downs with my situations and everything but overall right now it's the most calm things have been in a very long time. I have a great job that pays well, a beautiful girlfriend who loves me, great grades, and a family who loves me. So yeah I'll say that everything is good. I do have some stresses though, like the fact that I'm a persons of ambiguous gender(as the doctors call it). I'd much rather identify as intersex than the former. So everything has been confusing to say the least. Not very interesting but that's just me. Oh, I forgot, 'Me' is Tori Vega.

"Tori, you have a party of six at table twelve." I hear Melissa call to me.

"Thanks Melly." I say walking over to the table of teens, quickly recognizing my best friend and ex-crush.

"Welcome to 'The Dokie' home of the greatest buffalo nuggets in town. My name is Tori and I'll be serving you tonight. How about I start you guys off with some drinks?" I deliver my introduction perfectly. Andre's head shoots up as soon as he hears my name.

"Yo, Tor. What's up man? Why are you working so early? Doesn't you're shift start at like 9 on week days?" Andre asks standing up to give me a hug, while the others watch our interaction awkwardly.

"Oh nah, I'm trying to save up so I took the double this week." I say as he sits back down.

"Oh cool. Guys this is my best friend Tori. Tori this is Beck, Robbie, Jade, and I'm sure you remember Cat." He introduces us with a chuckle towards the end. I get some heys and what sounds like a muttered whatever but cat steals my attention away before figure out who said it.

"Oh I remember you Tori! It's so good to see you again!" Cat says in that cute way she always talks.

"Yeah, it's been a while. So about those drinks…" I say because I have another table to tend too.

"Coke"

"Strawberry soda"

"Coffee"

"Water"

"You know what I want." Andre is the last to say.

"So that is 1 Coke, 1 water, 1 strawberry soda, 1 Dr.P mixed with lemonade and a coffee. I'll be right back with that." I say walking off to fill the drink order. After everything is set and my other table has paid and left (leaving a huge tip) I take the drinks to the table and pass them out before going back for the coffee. That is really odd, seeing as though it's 99° outside but hey I'm not one to judge.

"Okay, you guys ready to order?" I ask getting out my pen and pad. I look over to the little red haired girl first.

"Can I have the slider burgers with no mustard?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." I say writing it down.

"Buffalo nuggets, with the sauce on the side." The scrawny nerdy boy said.

"Robbie you're suck a wimp." Andre laughs at the poor guy.

"Buffalo nuggets, extra sauce." Andre says.

"Same." This really pretty guy says. I mean this guy is crazy beautiful, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a girl.

"Nacho's, with extra jalapenos." I look up before writing her order and I freeze. This chick is beyond gorgeous. God her eyes are like, like, I don't even know how to describe them with words. I try to comprehend what she said but her face is like a total eye-gasm and I think I'm about to pass out. I hear a cough, which brings my focus back to the planet earth.

"I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I ask, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

"No." she says bluntly and I'm just a tad bit shocked at the blunt annoyance I can sense in her tone.

"Nacho's, extra jalapenos." I hear Cat whisper to me. I nod writing it down.

"That will be right out." I say and walk away quickly. As I come back out I see Andre walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Have fun ogling Jade?" Andre laughs as I feel my ears burn red.

"I was not ogling, I was simply embracing her beauty." I said and I wish I hadn't. Not only did I sound stupid but Andre is causing a scene with his loud laughter. "Will you hush?" I whisper scream at him.

"It's okay Tori, I'm sure that you 'embracing her beauty' wasn't creeping her out at all. Now you guys can start going steady." He laughs even more at his horrendously lame joke.

"It's not funny and Andre you know I have a girlfriend right?" I ask. He stops laughing so hard.

"Yeah when am I going to get to meet this mystery girl? I'mstarting to think she's not real." He says chuckling still.

"She is real and you will meet her its just that she's in college and me and you barely see each other anymore so I can't really introduce you to her when I never see you." I say a little upset that he and I never hang out anymore.

"I'm sorry Tor, you know how much time this school takes up. You see how it is for your sister." He says.

"Trina doesn't have any talent!" I say loudly. He just laughs and walks back to the table. I sigh and go to check on their order.

"Hey Tor you okay?" I hear Melissa ask as I get the try ready to stack the food on the tray.

"Yeah, just talking with Andre. Can you help me take this order out?" I ask dismissing her question. She nods and helps me back to the table.

"Here you guys are, enjoy your meal. Just press that button if you need anything else." I say grabbing Melissa from staring at Andre any longer. I need to call Jess and get Jade out of my head.

...

**And so it begins. Tell me what you thought. **


	2. First Day

**Here is chapter two of Can't breathe. There isn't a lot of Jori enter action in this chapter but it is important to the story. Read away my friends...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious.**

**...**

"Dude! Why you rubbin' my boyfriend?" I hear a voice thunder throughout the class room that I just stepped into. It's my first day at Hollywood Arts and it's already gone to shit. I got here and Trina left me to chase a boy through the halls, I couldn't find the office and no one would give me any good directions, my locker door fell off and crushed my foot, I walk into the classroom looking at my schedule only to run into someone and have coffee spilled all over both of us. Only now looking up I notice that it's that beautiful guy that's friends with Andre, I think his name was Buck? Now I have some chick yelling at me for 'rubbing her boyfriend' when I'm only trying to get the coffee out.

"Babe, it's okay." Buck says to the girl behind me. I turn my head slightly to see that it's 'her'. The girl that I can't get out of my head. Jade. God she's even more beautiful than I remember. Stop it Tori, you have a girlfriend.

"No it's not okay Beck! And why is your hand still on him?" she yells. Oh his name is Beck. I look back and see that indeed my hand was still firmly placed on his chest. I snatch it away quickly before running my hand through my hair. 'Great job doofus, you just put coffee in your hair' I think to myself. Just then the homeless guy I gave 2 bucks to outside crawls through the window.

"Alright class take your seats." The guy calls from the mini-stage. Wait, he's the teacher? He's not even wearing shoes. I just go take a seat by Andre quickly to avoid more attention. I look up and the teacher/homeless dude is staring intently at me. I squirm a little under his intense staring.

"What the chiz is wrong with this guy?" I whisper to Andre.

"You'll get used to it." he says back.

"I believe we have a new student with us today. Victoria Vega, thank you for your kind gift of two dollars this morning." The guy says to me.

"Why'd you give him 2 dollars?" Andre asks me confused.

"I thought he was homeless." I try to defend.

"I go by Tori." I say to the strange man. He looks at me funny before he goes to pick up a cocoanut, drinking it through a straw thoughtfully.

"Okay…. Toro, come to the stage. We are going to do a little improv exercise." He says.

"It's Tor-"

"To the stage Toro!" he yells affectively cutting me off. I scramble to get to the stage tripping on the way up. I heard a muttered 'imbecile' from the other side of the room. I can already tell this will not go well.

…..

Right now I'm sitting on my back porch steps hugging my knees with no shirt on. So Sikowitz,the teacher, made a group of kids come up to act out a scene with me. The one's included in that group was Cat, a kid named Eli, Beck and Jade. They were a family and I was the new pet dog, as Jade made me get down and bark like a dog. She then proceeded to pour iced coffee all over my head because 'I had flees'. I left after that, and walked home. Gosh, why does such a beautiful person have to be so evil?

"Honey, what are you doing here, and with no shirt?" I hear my mother ask while opening the back door.

"I can't do it mom. That school is not for me, I wanna go back to Sherwood." I said walking into the kitchen grabbing a peppy cola from the fridge.

"Come on sweety, tell me what happened." My mom says pulling me to the couch. I tell her the whole story, from Trina ditching me to the coffee shower.

"Hey, Vega's are not quitters, and neither are Allen's. Go take a shower get your game face on and we'll get you back to school by lunch time." She says making me stand up.

"No mom, I'm serious. I'm not going back." I say shaking my head.

"And so am I. Now go take a shower." She says pushing me towards the steps. I take my shower and take as much time as I can before getting out. My mom rushes me a little more until I'm fully dressed and ready to go. I whine all the way to the car and half way to the school until I get a text.

**'Hey babe, thought I'd come visit you for lunch at your new school. Halfway there now, see you soon love.' **

Jess, I love her. She's so sweet and gentle. My day just got 10x better just from reading that text.

"What are you all smiles now for?" my mom asks being nosey.

"Jess said she's coming to have lunch with me." I say smiling softly. We pull into the school and I step out of the car as she rolls her window down.

"Tori, you know I love Jess and all but don't you think you should date someone your age?" my mom asks. She hates the fact that Jess is in college.

"Mom she's only like 10 months older than me and I'll graduate in 7 months, 6 days and 3 hours from now. Its not like I'm a freshman." I say.

"Okay sweety. Go eat, I love you."

"Love you too mom." I say walking away.

….

"Tor, where'd you go?" Andre asks coming up to me.

"I went home, mom made me come back." I say still a little upset that she forced me to come back. We start walking towards the little outside eating area and I see all his friends at a table. Including Jade.

"I love your mom." He says dreamily. I swear ever since he was 6 he has always had the biggest crush on my mom. I thought he would grow out of it when we got older but it seems like it only got worse.

"Dude stop thinking about my mom like that." I say hitting his arm playfully as he make it to the table.

"Hiiii Tori!" Cat says as she hugs me tight. "Are you going to sit with us?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah if you guys have room." I say looking at the table that has more than enough room. Cat pulls me down to sit beside her right away. Why couldn't she act like this 2 years ago when I was crushing on her? Just then I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

**'Come get me, I'm at the front.'**

I read it and smile, standing up to go get her. I can see her from here, she just doesn't know where to go. She's facing away so sneak up and wrap my arms around her waist kissing her neck. She tenses before she realizes its me.

"Hey cutie." She says turning around kissing me. I deepen the kiss swiping my tongue across her bottom lip. God I love kissing her, she taste like strawberry pound cake. I brake the kiss with a smile.

"Hey." I say with a super goofy smile on my face. It spreads wider when she takes my hand.

"So where are we sitting?" she asks and I direct her over to the table with Andre. As we get closer I can see the smirk on Andres face. I know he just saw the PDA at the door. I sit down at the table and Jess decides to sit on my lap with her arms around my neck. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Andre, this is Jessica, my girlfriend. Jess, this is Andre, my bestfriend." I introduce them.

"So I finally get to meet the stunning Jess. It's a pleasure." Andre says turning up the charm. I swear every time he meets a girlfriend of mine his main goal is to make them blush.

"And Andre the amazing music prodigy. I swear, she never stops talking about how amazing you are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had a major crush on you." Jess says smiling brightly. I love her smile.

My Jessie is amazingly beautiful. She has the prettiest eyes, one is hazel with a green outer part and the other is bright green. Her hair is brown and long light brown dreads and long bangs (the front is not dreaded). I really love her hair. She has a Monroe and snake eyes piercings and a tattoo of a pair of lips on her left hip. She's really short and skinny, but she has D's so not that skinny. She dresses like a half hippy, half skater. I wouldn't say I have a type but I do. All of my past girlfriends have had at least 1 tattoo, 2 piercings, short and sweet and the same clothing style. I do love my skater girls, that's why I cant figure out why I find Jade so attractive.

Jade has long black hair, and gorgeous green-ish blue eyes, (okay, her eyes are amazing). A star tattoo and an eyebrow ring. We are about the same height, and she's thick. God is she thick, her ass is….. very distracting and her boobs, Double D, no doubt in my mind but her waist is tiny. She's gothic, and mean. Fuck. She's nice to look at.

"Tor baby, you okay?" I hear Jess whisper in my ear pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah babe, just thinking. Oh I forgot to ask you, what are you doing Friday and Saturday?" I ask with a hopeful look.

"Well Friday I'll be with my other girlfriend and Saturday I'mma be at gram's, helping with the store." She says and the whole table goes up in 'Oooo's' even Jade chuckled at that. I put on my best pout and turn away sadly.

"I thought I was you're one and only?" I say in my saddest most pathetic voice. She grabs my face and turns it towards her to kiss my nose.

"Of course you are love bug. I love you just as much as Trina loves herself." She giggles. Andre just full out has an asthma attack from laughing so hard and the rest of the table chuckles along.

"I don't think that's possible. Have you seen her room? It's like all pictures of herself that she cut other people out of. She even paid 500 dollars to get a bust of her head made." I say.

"Yeah I've been in Trina's room. You don't remember when everyone was gone and we went through every room like little bunnies?" oh god. Why did she have to mention that? I'm sure my face is blood red and everyone got the innuendo.

"Oh my god! Tor you are my hero." Andre says still laughing, Robbie looks about to pass out, Cat looks a little uncomfortable and Jade and Beck have the same shocked face on.

"Jess don't you have to get back to school?" I ask still with burning ears.

"Nah, Burkman canceled Psyche today so I'm free for the rest of the day." She says smiling a seductive smile at me. I gulp because umffff I love that look on her.

"Where do you go to school?" Cat asked her.

"UCLA, Go Bruins." She giggles. "I'm just a freshman though. No pedo here." She jokes. That's the running joke with her and my dad.

"You're in college?" Beck asks surprised before leaning across the table and high fiving me.

"Yeah, majoring in children psychology and minoring in philosophy." She says proud of her goals. I squeeze her to show I'm proud too. The bell for fifth period rings and we all get up. "Hey I'll pick you up from work tonight and we can go back to my dorm. Sound okay?" Jess asks giving me that seductive smile once again.

"Yeah babe, see you at 10:45. Love you" I say kissing her before she walks off.

**...**

**Thanks for reading. See you next time and don't forget to review.**


	3. Crushology

**I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday but here is chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**...**

A month, two weeks, six days, and two hours. It's been exactly a month, two weeks, six days and two hours since my first day at HA and I must say I do love it. But with all love there must be pain. My pain comes in the form of a very beautiful female. She's cool or whatever but she never lay off with the sarcasm or little comments about me but she has eased up a lot from my first day. The one I speak of is Jade West. I quickly learned of her reputation at HA. What I don't understand is why I can't get her out of my head. I mean really, I just want to be friends but she obviously has something against me. At first I thought she thought I wanted Beck, but she's met Jessica multiple times. The first two weeks of my being here she came to eat lunch with me all the time but lately I've been so caught up in all my school work and actual work that I usually just work on homework and stuff in the library at lunch time. It feels like it's been months since I've seen her and we barely ever talk on the phone anymore. It's not my fault though, I tried to call her but her phone went straight to voicemail, granted that was about three weeks ago, but still she never called back. I'm at work now and I'm really not into it like I usually am.

"Tor, table four is all yours." Melissa says walking through the kitchen doors.

"Thanks Melly." I sigh as I start out to the table. She grabs my wrist and spins me around to face her.

"Hey, you okay? You look really down." she says with concern. I smile a smile I can tell she knows is fake and nod, continuing out to the table.

When I get to the table I see a bunch of Girls who look to be in their early twenties. They all are really pretty and look to be laid back except one, who is like really peppy and loud. They can't be older than twenty-two at the most and look like some of the girls I've seen hanging in the lounge at Jess's dorm.

"Hey guys, welcome to 'Karaoke Dokie'. I'm Tori and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" I ask with an easy smile. I see two of them whispering while looking at me and giggle at whatever was said. Now that I'm actually looking most of them are checking me out. The only ones that's aren't the blonde peppy girl, and a girl that's totally engrossed in her phone.

"Hey cutie, can I get a devil's advocate?" the one that was whispering says.

"Can I see some ID?" I ask. She pulls it out and I was right she's twenty-two. I write it down and take the rest of their orders and go to fill them. I can feel the stares on my ass as I walk away. Jeez, is this how it feels when I look at Jade's ass?

"Tor, we are going to talk once you take back their drinks okay?" Melly asks but doesn't give me a chance to answer before she walks away. I take the drinks back and the shameless flirting is kind of annoying. I get back to the back and place the order on the chef's board before walking to the back exit to meet Melly.

"Hey" I say stepping out of the door. She looks over at me before blowing her cigarette smoke out of her nose. She reminds me a bull when she does that, especially because she has a septum piercing.

"Hey kid. So what's bothering you?" she asks getting straight to it. I huff out a big breath and rub my face before replying.

"It's just, everything." I say getting frustrated.

"What do you mean hun?" concern evident in her tone of voice.

"Just everything, school, work, Jess. Just everything. At school, I have to do so much to catch up with everyone else because I transferred and I didn't take these classes at my old school. Work has been hard with all the time it's taking up but I know I need the money. I have to do my homework at school so I can come here and work until ten forty-five. Also I haven't talked to Jess in a while let alone seen her. Then there is this problem at school." I explain. I didn't mean for it to all come out, it just did.

"Okay what's the problem at school?" she asks.

"Well, there is this girl-" I don't even get to finish before I'm cut off.

"You're not cheating are you?" she asks. If I was drinking something I would have done a spit take.

"Hell no! You know I wouldn't cheat. It's just that, I've been developing feelings for her and I don't know what to do." I says rubbing down my face. She turns to look at me and sighs.

"Tor, you remember the little redhead you thought you were in love with?" she asks. I scrunch my face up in confusion until I remember about my crush on Cat.

"Yeah, Cat. She was like all I thought about for weeks." I say remembering.

"How long did that last? You figured out that you weren't in love with her and got over it, do the same thing now. It's like crushology, I'm an expert at it." she says like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy, Melly. I met Jess and she stole my heart." I say and she looks at me like I just said the most stupid thing I've ever said.

"Think about what you just said, Jess stole your heart. Does she not still have it? Go talk to Jess and renew your relationship. But first go take those girls their food." She says before walking back inside.

"Shit!" I say running to get the order but I see Melly pick up the ticket and start loading the tray. We get the food out to them and they thank us. One even grabbed my ass. I mean I know I have a great ass but that was highly inappropriate.

The rest of work went by slowly but it's finally over. I walk into my house with my shoes in my hand -I hate driving in shoes- to find it quiet and dark. Guess everyone went to sleep already. My phone starts ringing as I'm walking up the stairs but I don't know who would call at eleven at night. I look to see that it's Andre and press the answer button as I walk into my room.

"Hey Andre. What's up?"

_"Hey chica, how was work?"_

"It was fine, though I did get sexually man-handled my some blonde chick with a mean grip." I laugh.

_"What? Tor what's your secret? How can I get girls like you do?" _he asks laughing also.

"The secret's in the cheek bones my friend. It's all about the cheekies." I giggle.

_"Okay, so on a more serious note, what is up with you and Jade?" he asks._

"Huh? I mean I guess I've got a bit of a crush on her but there is nothing going on."

_"She seems to have one on you too. Seriously, she hasn't messed with someone so much since she met Beck."_ Huh? She used to pick on Beck?

"Andreeeeee, you're not helping me get her out of my head." I whine into the phone.

_"Tori and Jade, sitting in a tree." _

_"_Shut up Andre, I have a girlfriend that I love." I say but somehow it's not a convincing as I'd hoped. I really hate these feelings.

_"Speaking of Jess, how is she? She never comes for lunch anymore." _He says sounding kinda bummed. Him and Jess really hit it off and became quick friends.

"Yeah I haven't talked to her in about two weeks." I say kind of ashamed.

_"What the hell Tori! What are you on the phone with me for? Call her now!" _he says before hanging up. Guess I should call her. I dial up her number and she picks up on the third ring.

"_Tori, hey." _She answers casually.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry that I haven't called you or came to visit you in a while." I say going through my drawer for some shorts to sleep in.

_"Yeah, did you forget about me? I've tried to call you but all I get is voicemail." _She says sounding a little pissed.

"What? I swear I haven't gotten any calls from you." I say going through my recent and missed calls not seeing a single one from Jess. "Maybe I need a new phone."

"_How long have I been telling you that? Anyways I miss you, a lot." _She says sweetly.

"I miss you two babe. How about we skype and watch your favorite movie as a simi-date?" I ask. She agrees and we hang up as I set up my laptop and the movie on my T.V.

"Hey again cutie." She says as her face pops up on the screen. I smile and press play on the DVD player.

"Hey yourself." I say as the beginning credits of 'Bloomington' start to play.

"You are such a cliché lesbian." I say laughing.

"Cliché lesbians don't date girls with a dangling particle, therefore I am not a cliché lesbian." She says while giggling.

"Okay, whatever you say." I say as we start watching the movie on our separate T.V's. It's lucky that she got a single room. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I wake up Jess has hung up and the movie is over. I look at my phone for the time and see I have a text from Jess.

**Have fun dreaming of Jade?**

My heart stops and my stomach dropped.

...

**Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for the support you guys.**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey guys, here is an update. And yes we are slowly getting to the Jori. It'll be here before you know it.**

**Disclaimer: Can I stop doing this? Everyone knows I don't own Victorious.**

**...**

~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~_

_"Hey babe…." I say awkwardly after Jess opens her dorm door._

_"Hey. Uhmm we gotta talk." Jess says walking to her bed and sitting at the edge. I sigh and sit beside her._

_"I know." I sigh again knowing what she wants to talk about._

_"Look I'm not mad, just please don't lie to me." she says with tears in her eyes._

_"Lie about what Jess?" I ask confused. She looks down at her clasped hands lying in her lap before looking back up at me._

_"Are you cheating on me with Jade?" she asks as a single tear rolls down her face. My heart brakes at the sight._

_"No baby, I would never cheat on you, on anyone. You know that. Why would you think that?" I ask wiping the tear with my thumb as I caress her face slowly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling my hand away from her face._

_"Please, I-I just…. You said her name in your dream and you had a smile on your face." She says trying to hold back more tears._

_"No, no baby. Nothing is going on between us I swear. I wouldn't do that to you Jess, you know that right? I love you so, so, sooooo, so much Jess." I say as tears come to my eyes._

_"If you're dreaming of her then something has to be going on between you two." She says shaking her head. It's like she's already been convinced that I've cheated._

_"Nothing, I mean nothing is going on between us. She hates me. She won't even be my friend, why would she want to be with me? Plus she has Beck!" I practically yell. The tears now escaping my eyes and running down my face._

_"So you don't have feeling for her?" she asks softly, hopefully almost pleadingly. I hesitate at that. I don't want to lie to her, but if I tell her the truth she won't trust me._

_I guess my silence was all the answer she needed because she starts sobbing. I pull her to me and she tucks her face into my neck. We cry together until she calms down enough to speak clearly again._

_"Tor, I-I think we need a b-b-break." She says much calmer than she was seconds ago. _

_"Please Jess, no, it's just a stupid little crush. I'll get over it I swear. Please don't do this to me, please." I finish in a whisper as she leans her forehead against mine looking into my eyes._

_"I love you Tori Vega, and I need to know that you love me too. I know you say it but lately we haven't been expressing it though actions. You're really busy with school and work so we never get to see each other. You know me, I need the interaction that we don't have. I know that it isn't all your fault because I'm not there as much as I should be and it's just as much my fault as it is yours. I need you to understand that I need this, and you do too. I need it to heal as settle myself and figure out how I can be the best girlfriend to you, for you and you need it to figure out that crushing situation and tell me before it gets out of hand and we both end up with broken hearts. I do, I love you soooo much and that's why I need you to be sure, so I can be sure and I won't go all crazed girlfriend on you." She finishes laughing. I chuckle a bit but I'm still not happy._

_"I love you too Jessica Verhoff. Can I still call you?" I ask closing my eyes as she sighs._

_"One check-in call every two weeks." She says starting to stand up pulling me with her. She pulls me into a tight hug as she squeezes around my neck and I squeeze around her waist. We say our last goodbyes and I step out with of her room and just stand there for a minute before I hear a loud sob coming from the other side of the door. I hold my sobs in until I get to my car and then let loose._

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~_

That was Saturday evening and it's Wednesday now. All week I've been moping around and not really talking to anyone. I told Andre and my parents what happened and they all tried to cheer me up but nothing has worked. So now I'm sat at the back of Sikowitz's classroom watching the clock while he talks about some group assignment that we have.

"Toro! You're with Jade and Cat." The crazy teacher yells and I huff in frustration.

"I'm not the Sony cat! It's Tori, TORI not Toro. There is no second O. There is an I. Either say it right or don't say anything at all." I say before walking out before anyone can get a word in. there is only three minutes of class left so it's no big deal.

The bell finally rings and Cat is the first one to find me. I see Andre, Beck and Jade out of the corner of my eye as Cat drags me into the Janitor's closet. She shuts the door locks it and turns to me with a stern look before it melts into something more like a pout.

"Why'd you yell at Sikowitz? Do you not want to work with me and Jade?" she says her pout deepening.

"No Cat, that's not it. I've just been really upset and him not saying my name right just got to me ore something." I say looking down.

"What happened Tor?" she asks sweetly with a look of concern.

"Jess said we need a break." I say with a weak voice. I can feel the tears coming again but I hold them in.

"Oh Tori." Cat says enveloping me in a hug. I let some of the tears fall but quickly wipe them away. "It's okay to be upset, but you can't yell at the teacher and walk out of class." She says.

"I know, Cat. It was a stupid thing to do and I won't do it again." I say as she pulls out of the hug.

"Well you know we have that skit that's due in three days so we need to get together and we can have fun and cheer you up a bit." She says cheerfully.

"Okay Cat." I say and she squeals in delight before running out of the room and towards Jade's locker.

…..

God I forgot how messy my room is and Cat and Jade will be here soon. Crap Jade is gonna be here, in my house, in my _room_. Fuck! I hear the doorbell as I'm shoving some clothes into the closet.

"Tori get the door!" Trina yells from downstairs where she is sat right in front of the door. I go down to get it and as soon as it's open Jade barges in and Cat tackles me in a hug squealing incoherent words.

"Hey guys, we can just go up to my room and get started right away." I say pointing up the stairs. We go up and work pretty good on the project. It's odd that Jade has only said about two insults and four sarcastic comments but I'm not complaining. We work for a good two hours before I feel that my bladder will burst if I delay going to the toilet any longer.

"I'll be back you guys, gotta pee." I say running for the restroom in the hall. I finish and return to my room only to find Jade and Cat looking in my underwear drawer. Shit!

"Tori? Why do you have Guys undies in your drawer?" Cat asks confused but Jade looks pissed off for reasons I don't know.

"Uhhhhh…." I trail off as I try to think of something.

"Are you cheating on Jess ,Vega?" Jade asks in a harsh voice. I frown in confusion at how she came up with that conclusion and what the hell is with people thinking I'm a cheater?

"What, no. Why would you think that?" I ask and she just crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why else would you have a drawer full of boxer briefs?" She asks and it clicks. She thinks I'm cheating with a guy. There is really no more cheating even if I was because we are on a break.

"Uhhhhh, it's not because I'm cheating." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Well why do you have men's undies in here?" Cat says pointing to the open drawer. I sigh, guess I'm telling.

"Guys, I have a penis." I say and they gape at me.

...

**Thanks for reading. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	5. Story Time

**Well Here is chapter Five. Sorry it wasn't out Friday but I was out all day. Enjoy my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**...**

"You… what?" Jade asks probably thinking she heard me wrong.

"I have a penis." I say again but slower this time. Jade just looks at me like I'm stupid.

"But you're a….. girl, right?" Cat asks confused. I sigh and rub my face walking over to sit at my desk before I try to explain.

"Well, it's difficult to explain but I'll try. I have a condition that allows me to have female and male sex organs. The male organ being my penis and the female being my breast. The medical terminology for my condition is 'ambiguous gender disorder', the scientific being 'hermaphrodite' but I prefer intersex. It just sounds less like a disease to me. My dominate sex is male for obvious reasons but I look more feminine than masculine and you can actually tell that I have breast even if they are small, so I go as a female. Dressing as a female just recently started though because we didn't know until I turned fifteen and started getting boobs." I say and that stupid look is still on Jade's face.

"You would come up with this whole story about you having a dick just because I found out you're a cheater?" asks me like I'm an idiot.

"Jade I'm not lying. Look I'll show you." I say going to grab a picture of me from when I was fourteen. "I was fourteen in this picture." I say showing them the picture. Cat awws while Jade looks disbelieving.

"This doesn't prove anything. This could be just some random little boy for all I know." She says. Why the hell is she being so difficult?

"Jeez Jade, why won't you believe me? Stop being so difficult, I'm not lying. Why the hell would I even want to have you believe something like that over me being a cheater? It's the truth!" I practically yell at her. She smirks and lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Really, there is nothing you can say or do that will make me believe you so you might as well give up and confirm that you are in-fact cheating on Jess." She says like she just won the argument.

This just pisses me off to no end. I hate the condescending tone she's using with me, I hate that she thinks she's right, I hate that she thinks that I'm a cheater and I hate the fact that she is pissing me off so bad right now. Without thinking I quickly pull my pants down to my ankles. Cat squeals but doesn't turn away and Jade is gaping at it.

Heh, bet she wasn't expecting that. It's not like it's really bad because I didn't pull my underwear down, but they are boxer briefs so they are tight enough as to where you can see the shape and size of my… appendage. It really doesn't help that they are light gray and the way Jade is starring is kind of making me hard. I realize what I just did and pull my pants up in a hurry.

"Wow." Cat says elbowing Jade in the ribs.

"Yeah, wow. I guess you were telling the truth." Jade says still very surprised. Cat giggles and skips to sit on my bed.

"I told you," Is all I say before sitting back at my desk.

"So you used to be a boy, Tori?" Cat asks innocently from her spot on the bed.

"Well I used to think I was only a guy so I guess you could say that." I say with a shrug.

"I bet you were a cute boy." Cat giggles. I chuckle, guess this didn't change Cat's view of me but what about Jade's. I look over to her and she's just staring at me like she's trying to figure me out.

"I mean yeah I guess. People always told me how cute I was and that I had a baby face." I say just as my mom passes my room. She sticks her head in with a confused look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about? And Tori you know the rules." She says with a disapproving shake of her head.

"It's two of them, and that rule hasn't been enforced since I was in ninth grade." I say exasperatedly. She raises her eyebrow and I hear Cat giggle somewhere in the background.

"That didn't matter to you in eighth grade so why should it now? Also up until now there were different circumstances. Sorry girl's but you're going to have to migrate downstairs." mom says to the two behind me. They get up and grab their stuff before walking downstairs with me following behind.

"Mrs. Vega how was Tori when she was younger?" Cat asks my mom with a giggle. I sigh and my mom looks over to me with a raised eyebrow as we all sit on the couches.

"They know." Is all I said before she got a really big smile on her face.

"Well, Tori was the sweetest little boy you'd ever meet up until he turned thirteen. My little Tori would always do the sweetest things for me and anyone else he met. Always trying to help others out. Then he turned thirteen and things started getting out of hand. First he would come home with love letters in his school planner from girls that though he was cute. Hold on let me get a picture." She said getting up to get pictures.

"Mom, please don't show anything too embarrassing." I sigh.

"What's wrong Vega? Scared we'll laugh at you're little pee-pee?" Jade laughs teasingly.

"Oh it was anything but small Jade, even when he was little." my mom says and I flush red in embarrassment of my mom's comment. I sigh getting up to go get a drink.

"Tori can you get me a water?" Cat asks sweetly. Before she squeals, "Oh my god, Tori you were adorable."

"Aww, you were kind of cute, what happened?" Jade says and I should have expected the backhanded compliment but that stung a little. They were looking at a picture of me when I was five. I had short slightly curly hair and cubbly cheeks with paint all over my face and hands. I was doing a monster pose that I guess was supposed to be scary but it was just cute.

"So what happened when Tori turned thirteen?" Cat asked my mom curiously.

"First girlfriend. Amber, she tried to change Tori. It worked for the most part too. He would come home with bad grades and talking back. Finally we just couldn't take it anymore and forbade him from seeing her."

"I finally saw what she was doing and dumped her and boy she was not happy." I finish for my mom with a smile.

"That was only the beginning of it though. The grades and smart mouth got better but we would get at least three calls a week from one of Tori's teachers saying he was kissing, hugging or holding hands with some girl. There was a no touch policy that was strictly enforced at the middle school. One day we had had enough and talked to him about it. He said,"

"Oh that's my new girlfriend Roland. She's really pretty." I say laughing.

"We asked why was he getting in trouble so much and the reply was, 'because Roland likes to kiss me when I walk her to class'. Mind you thirteen was young to be kissing but as long as it didn't go too far we were okay with Tori having a little girlfriend. He brought her to dinner one night and she was as sweet as can be. After a while they broke up and more things started happening at Tori's fourteenth year. He would go through Girls like no tomorrow and some were older. Tori has always had a thing for older girls even at the age of six. He had the most adorable crush on his and Trina's babysitter Micah. He would cry when she left and get all dressed up when he knew she was coming. He was a smart one too because he wouldn't go to sleep unless she was in his bed holding him on the nights she babysat."

"Awwwww that's so adorable." Cat says interrupting my mom's story time.

"Anyway, fourteen , Casanova came out. Tori was caught with two girls in his room in a very compromising position," my mom smirks at me as my ears turn red. "They weren't doing anything too bad, just making out with one while the other waited patiently for her turn. That wasn't the only time Tori was caught with a girl in his room. Although I'd rather not get into what happened with those cases and I'm sure Tori doesn't either. I will tell you that is why the rule was set. One girl, he tried so hard to get to her but nothing would work, I think it knocked him down a few pegs because she wouldn't go out with him. Finally he tried to prove himself to her and while doing that broke the habit of breaking hearts." My mom laughs. I smile because I remember this like it was yesterday but it's been almost three and a half years.

"Masie, Masie was a keeper. If she didn't move away I think they'd still be together. Masie was the girl that made Tori stop, and I know they say teenagers don't really know what real love is but I swear they got as close as I've ever seen if it wasn't the real thing. They did everything together and would fall asleep on the phone and talk on the phone before school. They were together for two and a half years. She was there for Tori throughout the whole intersex ordeal. She loved my Tori with her whole heart and accepted him for what he was. What he is. When she moved to Georgia he was devastated and wouldn't leave the house for anything except school for three months. Finally he almost got back to normal and started hanging out with Andre and Roland again. Junior year he met Jessica. She was a friend of Trina's friend and they just clicked. It was cute because they fit so well together. And now here he is." Mom finishes with a smile. I look over and Cat looks sad and happy, (Don't know how that works) and Jade looks kinda impressed.

After a while mom goes up to her room and Cat and Jade get ready to leave. As I'm seeing them out Cat turns and whispers "You _are_ pretty big Tor. Maybe you could show me better some other time?" she giggle and skips away to Jade's car where she is patiently waiting before I can say anything. She passes my dad on the way almost skipping into him.

"Really Tor? Two again, do we need to reinforce the room rule?" my dad smirks at me. I groan before running up the steps hearing his deep laughter as I shut my door. Shit today was…. Shit. Jade was oddly silent and thoughtful after she uhhh, found out. Hope she doesn't tell anyone.

...

**So something I didn't explain that I'd like to. Tori's mom refers to her as 'him, he and my little boy' in this chapter. I did that because i felt that because Tori didn't know of her condition for fifteen years and she was identified as a male then her mom would refer to that time period, being when she was 'a boy' as Cat put it, and call Tori by the appropriate gender that she had identified as at that time. I hope that makes a little since. Anyway Favorite, Follow, Review... bye**


	6. Please Don't Leave

**Well I have a few things to say before we get into this chapter.**

**1. I'm very sorry if I've offended anyone in my using 'Intersex or hermaphrodite'. I did do some research on the topic and thought it to be okay to use. I will not use the terms anymore in order to avoid further offending anyone. Once again I am sorry. **

**2. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed and hopefully will continue to review. I do hope that you are enjoying the read and squeal every time i get an email notification informing me about new followers/favorites/and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters affiliated with the show.**

**...**

Well it's been two weeks since Cat and Jade found out about my condition. Both are acting very odd but in totally different ways. Cat, I wouldn't exactly call it flirting because it's more like she's trying to seduce me than anything. Hell a year ago I would have taken up that offer, but now we are good friends and I'm trying to get over Jess. Oh yeah, a week after she called a brake she broke up with me. She said that she loves me and always will but more like a little sibling or a goldfish. I honestly cried for hours and I don't know why. I saw it coming and I understand how she feels because it's mutual. It still feels like I'm losing someone close to me even though we've only been together for a short amount of time. We agreed to give each other space to heal and we'll start talking again in a month. Back to Cat and Jade. Jade has been acting really strangely around me. Sometimes while in class I'll look over and see her studying me, she won't look away when she's caught either. That's not all though, she hasn't really been that mean to me lately. Every once in a while she'll give a sarcastic comment but nothing too bad. Andre asked what I did to her and I told him about the whole afternoon at my house. He shook his head and walked away. Oh and another thing that I've noticed is that Jade doesn't treat Beck the same as she did. She gets pissed at him easily (more than usual.) and you'll never see them in the hall together anymore. It's almost like she is trying to get him to break up with her. I feel bad.

"Tori." I hear a voice call from somewhere behind me. I turn from my locker to see this cute blonde girl standing at my locker. First thing I notice is that she's like two feet tall and she has a really low cut shirt that accentuates her boobs. I look up to her face and she's smirking.

"Uhhhh, hey? I don't think we've met, how do you know me?" I asks tilting my head to the side trying to figure this chick out. She looks innocent but the way she carries herself screams door nob.

"Oh, I'm Anya. We have chemistry together." She says twirling her hair. I furrow my eyebrows trying to remember her and then it clicks.

"Yeah, yeah. You sit by Clare? You're a junior right?" I ask. I hate having a junior class but I skipped Chem last year to take oceanography at Sherwood.

"Yep, but I had a question. Do you think you could help me with something tonight?" she says biting her lower lip. I frown confused before I hear the sound of stomping boots coming up to me. Before I know what's happening Jade is glaring at me and Anya.

"Leave, now. Don't come back if you want that pretty blond hair to stay where it is." Jade says calmly. Anya grabs her hair with a horrified look before walking away quickly.

"Jade that wasn't nice." I say but Jade just glares at me and starts to walk away. "Jade wait, wha-"

"Leave me the hell alone Vega" she says but I grab her wrist and drag her to the Janitor's closet. "What don't you understand about leave me alone?" she growls looking for an escape route. There are none.

"Jade what the hell is you're problem? You can't just come up and threaten someone I'm talking to." I say irritated.

"Vega, don't start with me. Just move okay, I don't have time for this." She says and I look into her eyes and see what looks like tears forming but she looks away before I can really tell.

"Jade, what's wrong?" I ask sternly but still with a shit load of concern. She huffs and throws her head back to emphasize her frustration.

"Move Vega. Now." she says with a threatening tone but I'm too stupid to care.

"No Jade. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you alone." I say to her my voice going soft as I see a tear slide down her face. I wipe the tear with my thumb and look into her blood shot eyes.

"I can't," she says. I'm about to try again but she continues. "I can't, I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. I'm supposed to hate you." She says while more tears run down her face. I frown confused at what she means.

"What do you mean Jade?" I ask hesitantly. She sighs and wipes more tears.

"I have Beck, so I shouldn't feel this way. Not towards you, not towards anyone. Not even Beck. Stop making me feel this way Tori. Stop making me like you." She cries. She's almost sobbing now but I walk forward and grab her into my arms in a tight hug. She clings to me while she sobs.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. It's okay to feel like this Jade. It means you're normal." I say with a smile. She rips away from me and glares. She doesn't just look lost anymore but pissed off too.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, I can't feel this way about you. I just can't. I'm supposed to hate you, but I can't no matter how hard I try!" she yells.

"Jesus Jade, you're like a fucking maze, I can never figure you out. Once I get past one wall there are millions more waiting for me. You think I was supposed to feel like this for you? You treated me like shit my first two weeks of coming here. I had a girlfriend and things were great until I saw you and couldn't get you out of my fucking head." I say hitting my head for emphasis. This is starting to piss me off. "If you're so worried about having feelings for me go back to Beck. Forget about me, I'm done." I say turning around to walk out.

"I can't! He dumped me." she whispers the last part. I turn around and look at her, like really look at her. I notice for the first time that she looks like shit. Her makeup which is lighter than what she usually wears is running down her face, she's dressed in sweat pants and an overly big flannel and flip flops. She didn't try. In the short amount of time I've known Jade she's always dressed to a T. She looks tired like she's been up for days and she's fighting not to just drop in to an exhausted comma. I take her in and I pull her to me. She doesn't fight it because she is, she is so very tired.

"Shhhh,I got you Jade." I say kissing the side of her head.

"Please don't leave." she says pleadingly. That's the one thing I won't do. I can tell she has had a lot of trouble with people leaving and I promise I wont be one of those people. I squeeze her tighter as I say.

"I won't, ever."

...

**This is only the beginning. The Jori relationship will not just suddenly happen but it will most ****definitely happen. I feel it is very unlikely that Tori and Jade with jump right into a relationship while both are still healing from recent break ups. Well that's all... Follow, Favorite, Review! Bye**


	7. Talk to Me

**double update todday**

…..

You ever have one of those days when as soon as you wake up you just want to drop dead? When you know the day is going to be shit so you just say fuck it and throw the covers back over your head and hit the disable button? Today is one of those days for me. I go zero sleep last night do to my mind racing. My thoughts were everywhere and I couldn't slow them no matter how hard I tried. I tried everything to get to sleep. Warm milk, lullabies, counting sheep, reverse psychology on my brain, I eventually even tried stroking Oli -yes I named it- (ya know adjusting the antenna, applying the hand brake, tuggin' the slug). Even that didn't do me any good. I'm so tired I just wanna stay home and sleep.

"Tori, sweety get up or you'll be late." I hear my mom call from my door. I groan loudly and feel a dip in the bed. Mom starts rubbing my back through the covers. "What's wrong hun?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." I sigh. "I tried everything but nothing worked."

"Did you try tugging the tiger?" she asks with a little giggle.

"Yeah and you're sitting on its blood." I say and she shoots up faster than I've ever seen anyone move. I laugh and sit up leaning against my headboard. She playfully glares at me before having a seat at my desk.

"How's school going?" she asked with a concerned look.

"It's good, I'm passing everything and I'm all caught up." I say through a very powerful yawn that has my eyes watering.

"Have you talked to Jess?" she asks. I frown and shake my head. I tried to call her two days ago but her phone was off. It's been a month and two weeks since the break-up so I thought it was okay to call and check up on her. "Well how is that June, no Jade. How is Jade doing?" my mom asks with a little grin.

"She's fine mom. I don't really know though because she won't talk to me. Trust me I've tried but every time I try to get her alone she walks the other way." I sigh. "Wait why are you grinning like that?" I ask confused.

"No reason. I just think that you should bring her over more that's all." She says, her grin spreading. What the hell does that even mean?

"Mom, stop giving me vague answers. Now what do you mean by that?" I ask seriously.

"Oh come on Mushu, you know you guys would be sooooo adorable together. When I saw how she teased you I could just picture you guys together and it would be so cute. I just wanna squish your faces together." She gushes. I sigh because I can picture us together too but I doubt Jade would let my mom squish our faces together.

"Come on mom, she's not ready for that. I doubt she will ever be because by the looks of it she wants nothing to do with me." I sigh sadly. My mom just comes over and pulls me up from my bed.

"Stop talking like that. It'll happen eventually if you want it to. Now get ready you're already late." She says with a smile. I just do as I'm told and get ready for this already shitty day. I look to my clock and see that it's 9:43 and my eyes go wide. I guess my mom let me sleep longer than I thought after I hit that disable button.

I walk into my third period class and whine as I see the only seat left is next to Sinjin. I look to the other side of the room where one of those nerdy juniors is being frightened to death by Jade. I sigh in relief as I make my way over.

"Hey kid, you look about ready the piss your pants. Why don't I save you and you take my seat over there." I say pointing to the seat beside the creepy looking boy. She smiles but shakes her head to refuse my offer. I huff and turn to leave when I hear a squeak.

"On second thought, I'll take that offer. Thank you so much," she squeaks walking away as quickly as possible. I look at Jade with a raised eyebrow and she shrugs turning back to her work. Again not one word.

"Jade please can we talk." I sigh and she huffs in frustration before nodding ever so slightly.

"Janitor's closet, after class. Wait five minutes before coming in." she says like it's a top secret mission. I nod and look at the clock. Only twenty-three minutes left.

After class I go to my locker to pass the five minutes by quicker. When it's time I look around to see everyone is heading to class or already class. Just before I get to the closet Cat comes running up to me.

"Tori, where were you this morning? Mr. Jakoffski assigned a pair project and I wanted you as my partner. It's due Monday and my family will be taking my brother to the special hospital again so we'd have the house all to ourselves." She says this with a suggestive tone. I swallow thickly because this amazing opportunity has presented itself to me but I can't get my mind off the goth beauty in the closet. Where I should be right now.

"I'm sorry Cat I'm not feeling to well. That's why I wasn't here this morning and I'd love to be your partner but we'd have to do it at my house." I say and she pouts.

"But Mr. Jakoffski assigned partners and you got Jade not me." she says with a huff. I smile and pull her in for a hug in which she grabs my ass but I act as tho I didn't feel it.

"Cat I really gotta go and I promise we'll talk more at lunch." I say walking into the Janitor's closet quickly shutting the door behind me. I hear a faint ' Ahh fooie (Phooie?)' from the other side of the door before the quiet clacking of Cat's wedges on the floor.

"What the hell took you so long, Vega?" I hear before I turn around to see Jade standing there looking slightly peeved with her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"I'm sorry Jade. Cat stopped me and wanted to talk about a project we have that she wanted me as a partner but I got paired with you instead." I say. What looked like hurt flashed in her eyes and I furrow my brows in confusion. "I don't mind working with you at all though, I'm pretty sure all Cat wanted to do was seduce me anyway." I say stepping a little closer to her.

"Whatever. What did you want to talk about before I lose my lunch over your little crush on Cat." She says bitterly.

"What? I don't have a crush on Cat. Why would you even think that?" I ask seriously confused because I have literally tried my best to show her I'm not interested in her offer.

"Then what, you just gonna fuck her and forget her?" I am literally stunned at the accusation. I cant even begin to wonder why Jade would ever think that. Do I come off as that kind of person?

"There won't be any fucking of any Cats. Jade I want you. I thought I made that clear. I'm not that type of person and I'd never do that to Cat. To anyone for that matter. I really like you Jade and if you think that I'd do that I don't know if I want anything to do with you." I say piss off and leave the room

...

**Thanks**


	8. Promise I'll Try

**Whooo! Second update within twenty-four hours. Honestly this story has flown way off from what the Outline was on. I don't even know where some of this stuff comes from. Anyway... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING dealing with the show Victorious or its characters.**

**...**

Jade, she's been on my mind for the last three months since I first met her. Even more so the past week. She hasn't been to school in a week, since our discussion in the Janitor's closet. I have this gut feeling that tells me she's not okay. I need to know if she is okay, but at the same time I'm still pissed at her for even thinking I would do something like that. What she doesn't know is that I know how it feels when someone does that to you. The girl who took my virginity did it. I hated myself for weeks after that. I was depressed and thought I did something wrong until Trina told me that stupid people do that. She told me that I was perfect and the girl was a complete idiot for missing out on such a wonderful person. Trina was the best sister she still is when she's not being a self-centered prick. It hurt that Jade thought so low of me. All anger aside though, I really am worried about her. I guess I'll talk to Beck about it. Him and Jade still are the closest of friends although at first it was way awkward. I guess they worked whatever it was out and I'm happy for them because they need each other.

"Tor, you okay?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Andre with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I ask confused.

"Well you have been staring into your locker for at least ten minutes. I was just wandering if your batteries had died." He laughs at our little inside joke. When we were ten I used to stare off into space a lot so Andre said I was a robot that needed new batteries.

"No, uhhh do you know if Beck is still here?" I ask rubbing my neck.

"Is it about Jade?" he asks with a sad smile on his lips. I told him about what she said.

"Yeah, I just wanna know if she's okay." I sigh. He squeezes my shoulder before pointing out of the main door where Beck is standing talking to that Anya chick from my chem class. I nod and head that way after closing my locker. When I walk up Anya looks around like she's terrified. I smile as I make it to them.

"Hey Beck, Anya." I say and give a little wave to Anya. She smiles coming to give me a hug, I kinda dodge the full on and give her a side hug. Beck chuckles and looks away trying to hide it.

"Hey Tori, how are you?" Beck asks in that kind caring way he always does. Anya is still attached to my side so I lift my arm and kinda softly push her off.

"I'm okay. Hey can I ask you something?" I ask. He grins so big it makes me think something is on my face. I start wiping my face before he grabs my arm and brings it to my side laughing.

"There's nothing on your face, but you did already ask me something. Also I think I have an idea what or rather who your question is about. Walk with me to my car." He says and starts off walking.

"Bye Beck, Bye Tori." I hear Anya yelling as I follow Beck to his truck. We get to his red truck and he pulls the tail-gate down for us to sit on.

"I just, She hasn't been here and I wanted to know if she is okay." I say in a hurry. She smiles and pats my knee.

"Tori, it's okay, me and Jade are over. Strictly friends and nothing more. To ease your worrisome little mind, yeah she's okay. She has this, like semi-flu type thing. She's been in bed all week and I think she could really use some company. Don't worry, you won't get sick because her she hasn't had a fever since Wednesday and the doctor said she's clear for contact." He smiles.

"Beck, she hates me. Why do you think it's a good idea for me to be the one to go keep her company?" I ask with a frown. He just smiles wider at my confusion.

"Jade by no means hates you, in any way. She actually likes you quite a bit." He says and I look at him like he has two heads.

"Are we talking about the same Jade? Because I don't think we are." I say and he laughs shaking his head.

"Tor, let me give you a few pointers about Jade. Everything and nothing is what it seems. What I mean by that is, Jade's brain doesn't work the same way ours does. Everything is reversed in hers. Also she has real trouble trusting people for reasons I'll let her tell you. I know that you can gain her trust because you're closer than I was when we had been dating for six months. Just give her a little more time to get used to you." He says.

"I don't think she'd take too kindly to me just showing up at her house though." I say rubbing my neck.

"Tori stop worrying. She likes you, god we pulled an all nighter just talking about her feelings for you. You just have to push a little with Jade. If she sees you're trying to fight for her and trying to prove yourself to her it makes it so much easier. I know it may not seem like it but Jade is really insecure and seeing as though your last girlfriend was an amazingly beautiful college girl, she may think you see her as someone to have until a better offer comes along." He says. I think about it and I never thought about it that way but now, it seems like a real fear any girl would have.

"I'll try to get through to her. I do really like her so I'll try." I say and I will, I will try because I think she's worth it.

"God Tori if you break her heart I swear on everything I love I will fracture every bone in your body one by one. Stopping to let the pain die down before breaking the next. I trust you to take care of her Tori. She needs someone that will be there for her in ways that I can't and when I can't. She needs someone like you." He say wearing a smile the whole time, even throughout the threat. I guess Jade rubbed off on him some.

"I won't I promise but I have one last question." I say grinning. He looks confused as I hop down from his truck.

"Yeah?"

"What's her address?" he writes it on my hand and a run to my car to hurry and get there.

I get there rather quickly with the only obstacle being the gated community she lived in, but as soon as I pulled up I received a text from Beck with the code. There is a ton of houses in here and they are all huge with at least four bedrooms in the smallest one. I finally pull up to one of the biggest houses I've seen in this place but it's not like obnoxiously show offy big.

I take a few minutes to calm my nerves and get my confidence up enough to go knock on the door. I finally get out and walk to the door almost taking a full five minutes to actually knock. When I finally do it takes a while but a red nosed Jade answers the door with a tired look on her face. To my surprise she lets me in without a word, walking up the stairs to what I'm guessing is her room. I just stand there awkwardly by the door until she turns around, her blanket falling off her bare shoulder.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there with that stupid look all day?" she ask before finishing the trip up the stairs. I hastily follow right behind. She stops at a black door with a weird nob that looks like…. Scissor? That's actually pretty cool.

I step into the room and look around. It's surprisingly normal, for Jade that is. She lays on her bed to get comfortable while I stand awkwardly by the door again. Jeez, can I find a place that I wont be awkward in?

"What are you doing here Vega?" Jade asks and she sounds so adorable with her stuffy nose. She peeks at me from under the covers when I don't answer.

"Oh, I heard you were sick so I came to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you because you weren't at school for a week and-"

"Vega, please stop babbling on and on. I have a headache. It was sweet of you to stop by but I'm okay so you can leave now." she says in a tired voice.

"No, I wanted to spend some time with you Jade." I say frowning at being dismissed the way I just was. I told Beck I'll try so I will.

"Fine whatever, but while you're still standing there can you pass me a water and the medicine from the fridge?" she says before coughing with a wheeze after. I look at her sympathetically and grab the stuff before bringing it to her. She sits up to take the medicine and the covers fall off of her. She has her hair up, no make-up on and a black cami. Dios, es Hermosa. Even when she's sick she looks amazing.

"You need anything else?" I ask putting the medicine back into her mini-fridge.

"You can put in a movie. They're on those shelves." She says pointing to a wall of movies. Some are VHS's but most are DVD's. I walk over to look through it and all I see is horror, thriller, and more horror. I pick the one that seems the least scary and put it in. I see her scoot over so there is a space on the bed beside her. "Come on and sit down. You cant really see the TV from anywhere else in here." She says before coughing some more.

"Thanks." I say before sitting down beside her. She scoots a little closer once I'm settled. We sit there and watch the 1976 version of Carrie. Little by little she snuggles closer to me and after a while I just wrap my arm around her. Soon we are both asleep snuggled into one another.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed this double update. We are slowly moving along and getting to the Jori. Anyway... Follow, Favorite, Review... BYEE**


	9. We're Getting Somewhere

**Hey guys! So this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but it's late and I need to go to sleep. Oh yeah, guess what. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So give me the best present by Follow Favorite and Reviewing. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but it would be an amazing Birthday present.**

**...**

"Vega, get your erection out of my back." This is how I wake up the next morning. I open my eyes to see that Jade and I are in a big spoon little spoon situation. Her being the little spoon and yes, I do have some morning wood. Though I don't know why, because I haven't had morning wood since ninth grade. I don't want to move, Jade is so comfortable. Although I am extremely surprised that she hasn't stabbed me for snuggling her and staying all night. Holy shit! I stayed all night. I look at my phone to see that it is 11:29. I shoot up out of bed and dial my dad's number right away.

"_Tori!?" _I hear him say sounding relieved and pissed.

"Papi cuánto lo siento. Yo estaba con Jade guardando a su compañía porque ella está enferma. Me siento dormido mientras en su casa y me acabo de despertar." I quickly explain trying not get in the least amount of trouble by saying that jade is sick.

_"Tori, you know better than to not tell us where you are. A simple text would have sufficed. Your mother and I have been worried sick. We called Andre, Roland, and Micah and none of them had a clue where you had gone." _He said in that tone that lets me know he is disappointed. At least he isn't speaking Spanish. If he was I would be in deep shit.

"I'm sorry papi. I didn't know I'd stay all night." I sigh. I hear my mother ask who it is in the background.

"It's fine, just don't do it again and be home by one. We have some things to discuss with you." He says and hangs up.

"Mierda." I say to myself. I know I'm in for it when I get home. I turn around to see Jade looking up at me from her hide away under the covers. Her hand pokes out and points and my crotch. I look down before quickly turning around and covering myself. When did I take my jeans off?

"Bathroom's that door beside the window." She directs me in her raspy sick voice. Is it bad that I find her voice to be even more mesmerizing when it's like this?

I close the bathroom door behind me and lock it for good measure although I doubt Jade is going anywhere. I look down to examine my 'little friend'. Okay something is up, I'm fully hard but that never happens. I was always semi-hard when it came to this. I do what has to be done and wash my hands when I finish.

"Was she a good lay?" Jade smirks. I blush and turn away to hide it. "It's okay, I just hope you cleaned up after yourself." She says still with a smirk.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask while sitting on the edge of the bed. She shrugs, well tries to while still lying down.

"Actually a lot better. It's just my throat and my stuffy nose. I don't just feel like shit anymore." She says. A goofy grin spreads its way across my face. "What are you all smiles about?" she asks.

"I was just thinking. Maybe, just maybe you feel better because I was here to take care of you." I say, my grin spreading more. To my surprise she smiles too.

"Maybe, and maybe I'll have you take care of me from now on whenever I'm sick." She jokes. I don't know if it's a joke actually. She sounded serious but her face still held that subtle smile.

"I'd love to take care of you. Anytime, not just when you're sick." I say and I mean it. I want to take care of her.

"What did your dad say?" she changes the subject. God why won't she just let me in? I want to know her want her to know me. I want her to know that I'm not kidding around and that I really want her to be mine.

"Why do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" she asks looking away from me. She knows what.

"Why won't you let me in. I've already told you that I like you, you dint directly say it but I'm sure you feel it too. Jade I do, I really like you and I'm not going anywhere. I know that this is scary. You were with Beck for over two years, I know how that feels. Yes I want you to grieve your lost relationship because that is healthy but I want to be there for you. I know exactly how it feels except I didn't have anyone there for me the way I want to be there for you. Just please give me a chance. A chance to prove myself, to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. Let me take you on a date. Once you get fully recovered will you let me take you out?" I ask with hope in my eyes.

She pulls her lip between be teeth and thinks about it for a minute. For that minute I am completely beating myself up on the inside. I really hope I didn't mess up my chances. Jeez, when did I become such a little love sick baby?

"Okay, but I get to pick where we go." She says finally. My eyes go wide and I get the biggest smile. So big my face hurts.

"Okay! Cool just uhhh, yeah. I'll text you when I get home." I say before turning around getting ready to walk out.

"Vega, aren't you forgetting something?" she says. I turn around confused until she points at my lower half with a smirk. Shit, my pants. I quickly pull them on and fasten them before walking out to my car. I get home at 12:52. Once I get in the house I see dad cooking and my mom watching her telenovelas. Its odd that my mom watches Spanish soap operas but she didn't speak any Spanish before meeting my dad.

"Tori, lunch will be done in a minute. Why don't you go change clothes. I'm sure you want to get out of those from yesterday." My dad says. I nod and head to my room to change, texting Jade that I made it on the way.

Once I'm back downstairs and my parents and I are sat at the table my dad starts the conversation. I'm kind of scared that I'll be on punishment when Jade gets better and she won't want to wait on me.

"So Tori, explain to us from the beginning what led up to you not coming home and not telling us." my dad says in his 'cop voice'. He uses that same voice to interrogate people hence the name.

"Well, last week me and Jade had this big argument over something she said. She hasn't been to school since then. I got worried and asked her ex/bestfriend if she was okay and he told me she was sick and that I should go see her. I said he was crazy because she acts like she hates me. He finally convinced me to go talk to her so I did and once I got there I put on a movie and we both fell asleep and just had woken up when I called you." I say and he looks confused.

"If she acts like she hates you then why go see her?" he asks. I sigh and rub up and down my face.

"Because they are going to be together one day and give me beautiful little grandbabies." My mom smiles. I groan at how she just assumes this stuff and it very well could come true.

"Actually, I got her to agree to go on a date with me. It won't be until she feels better though." I say with a small smile. My mom squeals and comes to hug me tightly.

"What does this Jade look like? Also does she know about your condition?" my dad asks.

"Yeah she found out a while ago. That's how mom knows who she is." I inform him. He nods and looks at his watch. He must have work today.

"Well I guess since you were helping her because she was sick I'll let you get off this once but don't let it happen again. He says standing and walking up to his room.

"So where are you taking her?" my mom asks with her gossip voice. I roll my eyes at her but smile anyway.

"She wants to pick the place so I agreed but there is no way I'm letting her pay. Its just not gonna happen and I know how stubborn she is so I'll just give her no choice." I say. My mom is more excited for this date than I am but I am pretty excited. At least we are getting somewhere.

...

**Thanks**


	10. I Wonder

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a couple days but I've been having some heart complications and had to get all of that sorted out. Anyway here is Chapter 10 for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters associated with it.**

**...**

The date is tonight. I'm not really nervous about the date itself, only how Jade will react to me. If she actually acts like it's a date and takes it serious than all will be good. So basically she told me she was buying tickets for the Issues concert at House of blues on Sunset. I think she was trying to test me because she told me like she was expecting a bad reaction. I mean that's really not my scene but I do like the music. I'm just not one for going to concerts. I'd rather be on stage preforming than watching others. Don't get me wrong I love live music but I'm just not the concert type especially rock concerts. I don't know how well getting punched in the dick while moshing would go. I hear that happens a lot. Anyway I refused to let her buy the tickets so she told me where to get them. I don't really know what to wear to this event so I picked out my dark blue skinny jeans and an old scatter pattern flannel with a black t-shirt under it. Yes, it is rather generic but it looks really good on me. I have like an hour until I need to leave to pick her up. I'm already ready and have been for an hour. I don't want to mess up so I keep checking for any problems in wardrobe. I put a slight curl to my hair but the fell into waves.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a minute?" my dad says as he knocks on my door.

"Yeah, come on in. What is it dad?" I ask as he sits at my desk facing me on my bed.

"Tor, about this date tonight, do you know this girl well." He asks.

"What do you mean? Yeah I know her from school." I say confused as to why he's asking this.

"No I mean like, is she very….. active? I know you and Jess dated for a couple months and you knew her for a while before you got together. I'm just wondering about any STI's she may have. I don't mean to insult you, or her but it's something I have to ask now that you are going to be with someone new." He says seriously. I love my dad, I really do and I understand that he is taking precautions for my safety but I am an adult now.

"Dad I understand your concern but in all honesty I don't plan on that happening tonight. I really like Jade and I wouldn't want to mess up my chances by having her think I just want her for her body. Also she was with the same guy for the past three years and both seemed to be completely loyal to one another." I say and he nods.

"Okay, just be safe. I know you will and I don't have to worry but I still do. Love you kiddo. Oh yeah, your mother wants to talk to you before you leave." he says standing and walking to the door. I nod and get up to follow him out.

I find mom sitting in the upstairs office working on something. Probably a case or something. I knock to let her know I'm here not to startle her. She smiles and waves me in.

"Hey ma, dad said you wanted to talk to me before I leave." I say and she gets a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I just wanted to inspect your outfit and ask where you all are going." My mother asks with a giant grin spread across her face. She takes in my appearance and it feels like my first date again.

"Mom, I've done this a thousand times. It's no big deal." I say with a smile. My mom is a big sap and an even bigger romantic.

"So where did she choose to go?" she asks enthusiastically.

"To the Issues concert. I mean I've heard them and I don't hate them but I'm not sure about the whole rock concert thing. Also it doesn't seem like a first date kind of thing to do. I just hope that she is taking me seriously because I do really like her." I tell her and she looks understanding but her smile never faltered.

I look at my watch and it's 4:29. The concert starts at 6:30 and I still have to pick up Jade plus the place isn't that close by so I should probably get going soon.

"Tori, I could tell that Jade likes you. It may be hard for her to come to terms with these feelings. She may feel uncomfortable and if that means a first date that isn't that romantic but she feels comfortable with it then go for it. As long as she feels comfortable and safe enough with you in that place then you can't go wrong. Just make sure you make her _feel _like it's a date. Do everything in your power to make her feel special and what is the first rule for dating." She asks with a smirk. I sigh because my parents taught me this when I was six and had a crush on the babysitter.

"She is a princess and will be treated as such. Don't make her feel uncomfortable or less than a princess. She is special and you will make her feel that way." I recite with a hand over my heart exactly like how my dad showed me. My mom smiles and looks at her laptop for a moment before looking back to examine me once more.

"I feel that your attire is well enough placed and you need no assistance you are dismissed." My mom says with her business woman voice but smiles after. I give a salute and about face ready to take my leave. I'm halfway to my room when I her my mom yell 'red beanie'. I just smile and go to grab it from my dresser.

I leave my house at exactly 5:01 and I'm on the road to Jade's house. The closer I get the more nervous I am. I've never been nervous for a date other than with Masie. I just hope everything goes well and something blossoms between us. It would suck if I got my hopes up for nothing. Even though Beck said that jade does have feelings for me I still doubt it a lot because she is like amazingly beautiful and she agreed (reluctantly and with persuasion) to go on a date with me. I mean yeah I know my previous serious girlfriends where okay with it and everything but I had known them for a while. Contrary to my parents belief I've only been intimate with two girls. Jess and Masie. The girl who took my virginity I don't count as an intimate encounter. My parents caught us in the middle and it wasn't really intimate, it was just hormone driven teenage sex. Fucking. That's not what I want with Jade. Scratch that, yes I do. Ohh I've wanted to fuck her brains out and pound her until she can't walk straight since I met her but after that I want something more. I her to be mine, I want to be hers.

Pulling up to the gate pulls me from my thoughts and I realize that I've been driving on autopilot since I left home. I really need to save my thinking time for when I'm not behind the wheel and on the way to pick up a date. This was not safe and it's why I had to wait so long to get my license. Damned old woman crossing in a high traffic area without a cross walk.

**_HOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK_**

Damn it, I did it again. Okay code, drive, turn, break for kid chasing ball, drive, turn, pull in, unbuckle, get ou- I guess I can stop now. I wonder what the other bands playing sound like. Jeez I did it while walking. Maybe I'm ADD. I'll have to take to mom about that. Tori stop! Okay knock and wait.

A Tall man with a suit and Jades eyes answers the door with a confused look. He looks me over and gets this look like he remembers me or something but I've never met this man that I'm guessing is Jades dad. He opens the door wider letting me in before closing it back.

"I suppose you are Tori?" He says in a deep voice scrutinizing me from his height.

"Yes sir. That's me sir." I say nervously. Another new thing, meeting the father. Usually I already know them. He looks pleased and starts his way to the kitchen gesturing me to follow.

"Jade will be down in a moment but I have a few things I need to ask." He says with an eyebrow raised.

"Sir?" I ask nodding for him to continue. Hints of a smile show on his lips.

"Tori, Jade says that you two will be going on a date. Jade may not believe it but I do love her, very much so. I want to know that you will take care of her and protect her because as much as she acts as though she doesn't need it, she really does." He says seriously.

"Yes sir. My father is a police officer and he taught me to defend myself as a small child and he always makes me carry mace with me." I say pulling my keys up to show the small container of mace latched on.

"Good, now I saw the other day that you were asleep with Jade while she was sick. I understand that you came to keep her company and to sort of take care of her? I really appreciate that. It shows that you really care. One thing, how long have you know Jade?" he ask with furrowed brows.

"Well a little over three months. We officially met when I started attending Hollywood Arts. I don't know she just got to me. After the first time I saw her I couldn't get her out of my head so I asked her out. He smiles as we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn around to see Jade in fishnet stockings with a short black skirt and a long sleeved black and white shirt. So simple yet so beautiful. I smile and her and she kind of blushes lightly. The only reason I could tell was because she is so pale it's just easier to detect blush on her face.

"You ready?" she asks walking over to where me and her father are.

"Yeah," I turn to her dad "It was a pleasure . I hope to see you soon." I say as Jade almost drags me out the door.

"When did you and my father get all chummy?" she asks with a kind of snort.

"He's a pretty ok guy. We were just talking before you came down." I say pulling out of her driveway.

"He actually liked you?" she asked surprised.

"I guess." I say with a shrug. She just looks at me suspiciously the rest of the way. Wonder what she's thinking.

...

**So bummer, no date yet just a little longer. I Kid, it will be next chapter. Date and next day. After the first date i think things will take off for our girls. Do you guys think the date will go well or end horribly wrong with someone crying towards the end? Review? Byeee**


	11. Date with Issues

**Okay, This took me FOREVER to write. My friend had to physically sit me down and make me write because I could not focus at all. She even yelled at me multiple times. So that's that.**

**Okay so I'm getting a lot of reviewers that want some Cori. The way I set up this story and the way I want it to go I really cant afford to put in any Cori. If you guys want I'll do a Cori one-shot with a lot of fluffy smutty goodness. I mean I'm not saying it'll never happen in this story, I'm just saying that it wont any time soon. So tell me if you want me to do that and I will happily do that for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the new guitar I just bought and oh man is she a beauty.**

**...**

"You look good." Jade says as we walk to the door. I don't know how to explain how this place looks other than that it is huge, looks about ready to collapse into itself, and it looks like one of those old houses that you only find in the really rural country areas that store wheat and stuff. The inside is even huge and there is a shit load of people here already. It's not full but there is a good proportion of people that's here.

"Thanks, you look amazing." I say, and it's not a lie.

"I look just like normal." She says rolling her eyes but I can see the blush and the hint of a smile forming on her face.

"On you normal is amazing. Anything you wear looks beautiful on you." I say with a cheeky grin. I can tell she secretly likes the cheesy compliments.

"You're such a dork." She laughs turning to walk away. I catch up because she walks hella fast.

"But I'm a cute dork." I smile and so does she but then she gets this look that is like she realized something bad and gets a straight face and walks a bit faster. "Jade, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing Vega. I'm going to the restroom, you do…. Whatever." She says irritated before walking away quickly getting lost in the crowd. I just hang back in the general area that she left me in.

It's been like 20 minutes and the show has started and she's still not back and not answering her phone either. I wouldn't be able to hear her anyway but I'm kinda worried because I told Mr. West that I'd take care of her. I'll just search the crowd for her, some band called 'I Killed the Prom Queen' is playing right now. I'm starting to get pissed because it seems like she ditched me. Ten more minutes of searching and I give up.

"I knew this was a waste of time." I say heading for the exit. Fuck her then, if she wants to leave me like that then fine. I hope she finds a nice ride home because I'm not staying. Just as I get to the exit they announce Issues is coming on and a sea of people rush in pulling me further into the venue. This shit is really pissing me off, I just want to go home and sleep.

"Tori, I'm looking everywhere for you. Where the hell are you?" I hear the familiar voice as I step outside. I look to the left of the building and see her, phone to her ear, other hand in her hair. I smile while walking over to her.

"Jade-" is all I get to say before she turns around with a relieved/furious look in her eyes.

"Where the fuck did you go? I've been looking for you for like thirty minutes. You're like fucking Waldo I searched the whole place and still couldn't find you!" she somewhat yell at me.

"I looked everywhere for you. I was about to leave you. I thought you ditched me I called you like seventy times and they all went straight to voicemail." I say but then a smile breaks across my face.

"What are you smiling about?" She snaps.

"Were you worried about me?" I ask and she looks away.

"It doesn't matter, they're on. Let's go." She grunts out walking back for the entrance. I chuckle following her back in. Once we are back in the building the already loud music gets even louder.

Jade still has a scowl on but to me it looks like a cute little pout. It takes a lot but we finally get to a place that Jade finds suitable and I can see her singing along to the song. Whatever that opening song was it was nothing compared to the beginning of this one. 'Sad Ghost' I think it's called. This actually isn't bad, I actually really like this.

"Did you have fun?" Jade asks me as we walk out into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I really did. I've never really listened to Issues before but they are good." I say unlocking her door and opening it for her. She smiles and gets in.

"Yeah, it's a weird mix but I like it." She says as I get in. I smile and pull out of the lot heading away from her house. I want to have a little input on where this date goes. "Where are we going?" she ask confused.

"Ehhhh, just a little detour." I say hiding a smirk. Beck told me she likes ice-cream so I have a special place I want to take her.

I see 'Ice-Cream Lab' coming up and a giant smile is placed firmly on my face. I love this place but it's a little bit of a drive from home so I don't come that often. Luckily they close at 12:00 on Saturdays so we still have a bit of time.

"Why are we here?" she asks as I open her door for her.

"Well, I wanted some ice-cream and I heard through the grapevine that you happen to really enjoy it." I say with a grin that I'm sure looks stupid. She just shrugs and walks in the building. The cool thing about this place is that the ice-cream is made with liquid nitrogen it's also amazing.

"I've never been here. What's good?" Jade asks me looking around the place.

"I'll order for you." I say walking to the counter.

"It better be amazing." She grumbles beside me. I just smile at the lady behind the counter.

"Hi can I get one 7oz Blue Velvet and a 7oz Vegan vanilla?" I ask.

"Sure." she says going to get the stuff. She gets everything ready and does the nitrogen thing and Jade looks impressed.

"That was actually pretty cool. Leave it to you to find a place that makes making ice-cream nerdy." Jade smirks at me as we walk to a table.

"What can I say? I have a passion for science." I say and she looks confused.

"If you love science so much why are you going to Hollywood Arts?" she asks.

"Well, to be honest HA is a cooler school than any I've ever attended. It also could get me scholarships into schools with amazing science and arts departments. Yeah it would be cool to be some big pop-star one day but if that doesn't work out then I could have science to fall back on because really, what are the chances I have of making it to be famous. Also I don't really think I, with my condition, would be supported by a lot. I do have those fears and I know from experience that ignorance sometimes means hatred." I say looking down as my eyes start to water. I feel Jades hand slip into mine that's on the table.

"Tori, first off you are an incredible singer and any record label would be lucky as hell to have you sign with them. Second, people are stupid. Yes sometimes ignorance means hatred but it also means that they don't know shit. If someone doesn't know about something then what does their opinion on it matter? I know that I've not been the best person to be around and that's mostly because I'm a stubborn ass but I do like you Tori. I like you a lot and I was too stupid to see how amazing you are. I'm not going to lie, I do have some stuff that I was worried about and I was scared but you're actually not that bad to be around." She says with a smile. I beam as she says this because this is the first nice thing that Jade has ever said to me and she said my name. It made me tingle all over.

We finish our ice-cream in silence. I really did have fun tonight and I hope she'll go out with me again. We both somewhat opened up to each other and she was nice to me. I feel a great since of accomplishment about this date.

"So any more detours tonight ,Vega?" she asks me.

"Nope, I do need my beauty sleep and I wanna go home and dream of how my second date with a raven haired beauty will go." I say hinting that I want a second date.

"Now is that how you ask a girl to a second date?" she chuckles.

"My sincerest apologies Ms. West. Would you do me the tremendous honor of accompanying me to another date?" I ask in an old British accent.

"I would be honored." She laughs with her own little British accent. Time flies and we're at her door in no time at all.

"Jade seriously though, can I take you out again?" I ask with a serious look.

"Yeah Tori, I'd like that." She says with a smile. There is a bit of a pause and I look at her lips, her bottom one between her teeth, then back to her eyes. God the street lights just make them sparkle and even more beautiful. I slowly lean in and she meets me. We share a small peck on the lips before I pull back only to be pull back in for a stronger more passionate kiss. I swear my brain just melted and is leaking out of my ears. Her lips are so soft and plump. I deepen the kiss by swiping he lip with my tongue and she opens up right away.

As soon as our tongues meet there's explosions everywhere behind my eyelids. I grab her waist firmly while she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me as close to her as possible. It's like no other kiss I've ever shared. There is so much passion and Jade is an amazing kisser. I pull away to get a breath and place my forehead on hers. She opens her eyes a moment later and looks into mine.

"Wow." Is all she says before she gently pecks my lips again. The door opens behind her and a tall shadowy figure is seen in the door way. I pull back out of respect for her father and maybe because if she kept kissing me I would have to have her tonight.

"Tori, I see you brought her back well taken care of and in one piece." He says with a smirk similar to the one Jade always wears.

"Yes sir." I says nervously because who knows how long he's been there.

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you again. Jade don't be too much longer." He says and turns to walk away.

"Yeah so….. next week?" I ask. She nods and quickly pecks my lips before walking in and closing the door without a word.

On the way home I get a text that reads….

_I had fun, Goodnight Vega._

_..._

**Thanks guys. See you next time. oh I don't own **_ house of blues, ice-cream lab, or Issues._** again thanks for the support. BYE**


	12. Wake Up

**Hey guys. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**...**

I'm jolted out of my sleep by a great pain in my lower regions. I grunt opening my eyes slowly to see what is on me. My vision is blurry so I reach for my glasses and slide them on. I look up and she Jade straddling me with a smile. She leans down to give me a peck on the lips.

"Are you up yet?" she says against my lips before sitting up, again crushing my lower area.

"Most definitely." I grunt. She smile at me but doesn't get off and she looks like she won't be unsaddling any time soon. "You plan on getting up soon?" I ask still being crushed. It's not so much painful as arousing and I really don't wanna get a hard-on while she's on me like this.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p' before leaning in to kiss me again. I would flip us but my legs are trapped by the covers so I just kiss her back. Something I've noticed about Jade is that whenever she kisses, she kisses with a great amount of passion and it makes kissing her all the more better.

"I'll make you coffee." I say with a smile. She gets up extra quick then. She brushes Oli with her thigh as she gets up and I have to suppress a moan.

"Wow Vega, coffee and a show?" she smirks looking me over, her eyes lingering at my crotch. I blush while walking over to my dresser to get a pair of red basketball shorts. I sleep in my boxer briefs, a wife beater and sports bra so Jade just got full sight of Oli.

"Can you stop staring at my crotch?" I say because she's still looking there. She looks up to my eyes with a playful glint in her eye. I'll have to watch that.

"I mean when you just put it all out there for me to see like that I don't think I can." She says walking out the door. I hear her laughter as she pads down the steps. I just shake my head and follow behind. I get down there and Jade is already in the kitchen sitting on the counter.

I guess my mom let her in on her way out this morning because no one else is here. Dad is at work and Trina is probably at some guy's house that she met at the club. I swear ever since she turned twenty one she is always clubbing and sleeping around. I walk in and starts the coffee, taking out everything I'll need.

Once I finish with starting the coffee I walk over to where Jade is seated on my counter. I get between her legs with my hands on her thighs as she places her arms around my neck. I lean in to get a kiss but she denies me shaking her head,

"Not until I get my coffee." She says with a serious look. I just sigh and try to walk away but she traps me with her legs. I turn back with a pout and she taps her cheek with a roll of her eyes. I kiss her cheek and go pour her some in the largest mug in the cabinet which is the one I made my dad in third grade. It has my red handprint on the side and my blue fingerprints on the handle.

"Did you make this?" she asks as I hand her the mug.

"Yeah, I was young and they made us in third grade." I say with a blush.

"That's cute. You're cute and if you tell anyone the word cute left my lips. You won't ever see them again." she says with an evil smile before taking a sip. I could take that two ways. One, she won't date me and I won't be able to kiss her ever again, or two, she will cut my eyes out with her scissors so I can't _see_ them anymore. Either way I don't wanna find out.

We make small talk for a while and two cups of coffee later we are in my room cuddled up watching The Conjuring. Jade's not really into it when I look at her though. After a while she pauses it and turns to me with a serious look.

"Tor, will you be my girlfriend?" she asks. I cant believe she beat me to it. I was literally going to ask her over dinner tonight.

"Yeah, I'll be yours if you'll be mine." I say with a smile. She playfully pushes me which makes me fall back into a laying position. She once again straddles me with a smirk coming teasingly close to my lips.

"Yes." Is all she says before she attacks my lips and we're in a heated make-out session in no time. The furthest we've ever done if over the clothes groping but Jade starts tugging on my shirt. I lift my arms to help but pull back before any more clothes are shed.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her with all seriousness.

"Yes, I want you." She says with a smile as she starts pulling her tank top off. When it is off I take her in. She has the body of a goddess and I'll be damned it I don't praise it with honor. I flip us so I'm on top and start kissing down her neck sucking when I get to her pulse point. She lets out a loud moan and pulls me back up to her lips for a deep passionate kiss.

I start to make my way back down to the top of her breast and kiss both lightly before she sits up so I can unclasp it. Once they are free of their restraints I have to take a deep breath. It surprises me that the right is pierced and under the left is a tattoo that states in beautiful calligraphy '_Never Give Up'_.

"You are truly a work of art." I say ducking down taking her left nipple in my mouth. I suck, nibble and twirl my tongue around the erect bud before giving it's slightly larger twin the same treatment. Her moans pick up greatly throughout this.

I begin kissing the rest of the way down licking around her pierced bellybutton. I stop at the top of her jeans, looking back up for permission once again. She simply nods and that's my signal to unbutton and pull down. They are tremendously tight so it takes a bit to get them all the way off. I'm caught off guard by the bright pink thong she has on and I laugh a little at the sight.

"Shut up, it's laundry day and this was all I had left." she says blushing. I hush her by pulling the front up slightly so it rubs against her clit. Well she isn't really hushed seeing as though that particular moan was louder than all of the others that has left her lips today. I kiss above them and remove them from her person. I moan at the sight of a fully naked, aroused Jade West on my bed. I run my middle finger up her slit circling her clit, purposely not applying any pressure to the small nub.

"God Tori stop teasing." She says as I dip my finger into her wet warmness but pull it out before any real pleasure could come from it. She is so wet and I'm throbbing to be in her but not yet. First I bring her to ecstasy then I'll get off. I obey her command and dive in with eagerness. I take a long lick up her slit and start doing patterns on and around her clit while one finger works her slowly. She whimpers as I start to speed up the pace.

"You taste amazing baby." I say knowing the vibrations would bring her more pleasure. I was right, she moans something that sounds like my name loudly. By now my finger is pumping in and out of her with ferocity. Her body is twitching and having spasms as she climaxes arching off the bed with a soft cry of 'Oh Tori'.

I smile coming up to kiss her. She accepts the kiss with eagerness. She sits up on her elbows and looks me in the eyes before kissing me once more.

"That was amazing." She says still slightly out of breath. I smile and kiss her again. The throbbing in my shorts is getting unbearable so I begin rubbing my member through my shorts. I moan as I feel my hand being moved and replaced by Jade's. She pulls at the hems of my shorts and boxers and I lift up to allow her to pull them all the way off. Once she sees Oli in his full size without a barrier her eyes go wide.

"I think Oli likes you." I say with a blush. She looks at me funny with a raised eyebrow.

"You named it?" she asks smirking.

"Yeah, Oli. In Honor of Oli Sykes." I say looking away.

"Why?" she asks with amusement in her voice.

"Because he's adorable." I say like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she just cracks up laughing. I smile but Oli needs to be taken care of soon. I start stroking him again and Jade seems to get that because she stops laughing.

"I want you in me Tori." she says looking at Oli. I smile and get off the bed and walk to the computer desk where there is a book that has been hollowed out. In it I keep all of my condoms. I grab one and walk back to the bed before rolling it on. I grab Jade and open her legs to myself positioning myself at her entrance. I rub it over her slit a couple times before pushing the tip in.

"Ohhhh" Jade moans as I push the rest of the way in. I start off with a steady slow motion before starting to speed up.

"Uhhhhfffffff, you're so tight." I groan out speeding up a little more. As I pounder her, she gets extremely loud.

"FUCKKKKKK, God please Tori don't stop." She pleads with her eyes closed and her fist clenched in the sheets.

I get on top of her and start fucking her missionary and she wraps her lets around me to get me closer. Her nails scratch down my back and it hurts like a bitch but in a good way. I Bottom out and she screams to the top of her lungs and starts panting hard. I feel myself getting close and the way she is clenching I can tell she is too. I go a little faster at a different angle and find her G-spot. I feel her nails dig deeper and her legs get tighter as to where I can barely move but I get enough and I finally cum. About ten seconds after I cum she does too. I smile as I collapse on her. We both calm our breathing down but she still has me held deep inside of her.

"Jade, you gonna let go?" I ask with a chuckle and she shakes her head.

"I don't want too." She whines but she lets go anyway. We stay naked in my bed for the remainder of the day until Trina Gets home and walks in on us.

"OH My GOD! TORI PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR!" Trina yells as she runs out of the room.

"Shit."

**...**

**Hey there guys. I'm not too sure about this one. It's just, I don't know. I don't feel that it is satisfactory. Review, and tell me what you think... BYEEE**


	13. Fuck That

**I'm sorry it's been a long week and i'm in the process of moving, I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is. I will try to have the next chapter out tomorrow and extra long Just to make up for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

...

"Tori, Can you come here for a second." I hear my mom call from down stairs. I groan as I throw the covers from over me dramatically, getting up just as dramatically.

"Hold on babe, my mom wants me." I say into the phone before setting it on my desk and walking to see what my mom wants.

"Yes mom?" I ask as I get to the last step. As soon as I get to the bottom I see her sitting at the table with someone else who is facing away. This person was a girl, with long blue dreads a grey hoodie, khaki pants and skate high Vans. I furrow my eyebrows at the sight as I walk closer to the table. The girl turns around and I stop dead in my tracks. It's Jess. She stands up and faces me with a wide smile.

"Wow." I says my own smile growing on my lips. She looks so different. I know it's only been like maybe four months since we last saw each other. I thought she didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Wow yourself." She giggles looking me up and down.

"You look great." I breathe out and she smiles.

"You too Tor. Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm sorry for that but I just needed my space and I wanted to let you have yours. I miss you." She says with that cute little smile she always used to give me.

"It's totally fine but….. I'm with Jade now." I say looking down because this just proves that she was right in the beginning. Maybe if she didn't break up with me I wouldn't be with Jade now. I'm actually kinda glad it turned out like this though because I'm falling for Jade.

"Oh no, I know. I know and I'm so happy for you. You guys are adorable by the way." She said and I frown confused.

"How'd you see us together?" I ask because I haven't seen her anywhere we've been. Although I could've missed her with the new hair.

"Your mom just showed me a picture of you guys sleeping on the couch." She says pointing to my mom still sat at the table looking totally into whatever she is doing on her laptop. I groan giving her a glare. She looks up briefly but looks right back as soon as she sees me.

"What picture mom." I ask walking closer to her. She looks away sheepishly before pulling out her phone and showing me the picture. Jade and I are in fact asleep on the couch, I'm sitting somewhat up right with my legs on the edge of the couch with Jade laying with her head on my chest arm wrapped around my torso and legs wrapped around my leg. My arms were around her and we both had smiles on our faces.

"That is cute but you can't just take pictures of us like that. If Jade sees that she'll kill me." I say, mom and Jess just crack up laughing. I just huff and cross my arms.

"Where is Jade? She's usually either here or you're at her house." My mom asks.

"Oh she's at… crap she's still on the phone." I say as I run up the stairs falling up them on my way. I reach my room and look at my phone to see that Jade is still on the line.

"Hey Jade, I'm sorry I just got caught up. I have a visitor so I'll call you back after she leaves." I say still out of breath from the running/falling.

"Who is it that is visiting you?" she ask and I sigh, she doesn't sound jealous but I know she is.

"Relax Jade, it's just Jess and she knows we are together. She just came by because we haven't seen each other in forever." I say calmly. There is a pause on her end and I wait for her response.

"I was gonna ask you to come over but it's fine. Stay there and be with your ex. Whatever, bye." She says about to hang up.

"Jade wait, come on my mom is here and she loves you and so do I. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt or upset you. I didn't know she was coming over, honest." I say pleadingly. I really don't want to fight about this. Shit, I dropped the phrase for the first time, maybe she didn't notice.

"She's your ex. How do I know she won't try get you back?" Cool she didn't notice. Or she's just ignoring it because she doesn't feel the same.

"Jade, Beck is your ex and you guys talk every day. Why are we any different? Do you not trust me?" I ask getting annoyed.

"That's different Vega, and you know it. Beck is my best friend." She snaps at me.

"Jade, Jess is one of my closest friends. Don't you understand that the more people I have around that know and accept me for what I am helps? I need all the support I can get because I hate myself. I hate this whole stupid condition and everything that it makes me. I feel like a freak because I'm not normal. Jess was someone I could go to and discuss this stuff with and she would help me through it. She knows how I feel, and how do deal with my breakdowns when I have them. I need her but that's not even the point. I didn't invite her over here. She just came and surprised us. I haven't talked to her in over a month and I'm sure as hell not wasting any more time fighting with you about this when I could be downstairs with her and _my mom_. Call me back when you grow up and stop being so damn selfish." I say before hanging up on her.

My whole mood has gone down the drain. I don't think I handled it as well as I could have but she's being a selfish bitch and I cant handle that right now. I need to cool off and so does she. I'm not apologizing for that either. How could she get mad because Jess just popped up without my knowing but her and Beck hang out all the time alone? I trust her fully to not fuck with him but she doesn't have an ounce of trust in me.

_Fuck that, I have a guest._

**...**

**So sorry again. Tomorrow, I promise. Byeee**


	14. Ahchoo's and I Love You's

**Next chapter is here. A little longer (sorry but i just couldn't go any longer.) This chapter gives some background on Jade.**

**My Cori one-shot will be up tomorrow, still working on it.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own It.**

**...**

So I haven't talked to Jade in two days. Jess visited on Saturday and now it's Sunday night. I haven't tried to call her and she hasn't tried to call me. I do feel bad about how I handled the situation but I'm also really hurt that she doesn't trust me. I don't think I'm ready to face her yet, I guess that's good because I won't be going to school tomorrow anyway. I've had a 101.4 fever since this morning. I woke up feeling like shit and I still feel that way. My throat is sore, my nose is stopped up and I have an enormous headache. My mom called my doctor and he said to stay in bed and get lots of rest. I've only ever missed one day of school and that was in kindergarten.

**_'If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_**

**_I'll sail the world to find you_**

**_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_**

**_I'll be the light to guide you'_**

I reach for my phone to answer Andre's call. Yes Andre's ringtone in my phone is 'count on me' by Bruno Mars. It's a good friendship song and the first song we ever sung together on camera. He wanted to make a 'Bestfriend Home Video for us to watch when we are old and wrinkly.' His exact words.

_"Ayeeee, Tor do you think you could help me with this song tomorrow? It's for Melly and I need help with the lyrics." _Andre says shyly. Him and Melly have been seriously flirting for like two months now. He just needs to man up and ask her out. She talks about him every day at work. If he said the word date in a sentence she would be all for it.

"Hey Dre, I wont be at school tomorrow. I've got some kind of cold or something." I say into the phone.

_"Whoa, is that you Tori? You sound like a man. I hope you feel better. I don't wanna catch it, byeee."_ He says in a hurry to get off the phone like he can catch whatever it is I have through the phone. It's ten o'clock and I am exhausted.

"Tori are you okay? Do you need some water, want some soup?" my mom asks as she pops her head in my door.

"No mom, thanks but I think I'm just gonna try and get some sleep." I say, my voice sounding scratchy. My mom nods and leaves with a sympathetic look. I love my mom. She's always there for me when no one else is. Maybe I should just forget about love and live with my parents for the rest of my life. Who am I kidding? I need love, I need someone to love, I need someone to love me. I need Jade…

"Tori, Sweety, I'm going to get some things to make you soup. Are you okay to be alone or do you want me to stay?" I wake up to my mom sitting on my bed, her and on my forehead feeling for a fever.

"No mom, I'm ok. You can go." I say, well try too. My voice is completely gone and my headache is ten times worse. My tongue is dry from breathing through my mouth because nothing is passing through my nose with all the swollenness and gunk in there.

"Okay hun, I'll be back in a minute. Feels like your fever broke so you'll be better in no time." She says making her way out.

"Okay mom." I say before I fall back into a deep sleep. The next time I wake up is when I feel someone kissing my forehead. I try to open my eyes but they won't budge. It's probably just my mom. This person leaves their lips on my forehead for a while before pulling away and wiping it with a cloth. I stir a little trying to wake myself up enough to open my eyes. When they finally do open I can't see anything and I have to squint from the pain of opening them and trying to focus. I rub them and reach for my glasses. When I finally get them on I sit up to find Jade sitting beside me on my bed.

"Hey Tor. Andre told me you were sick and since you came to take care of me when I was sick I thought the least I could do was return the favor." Jade says with I small smile. I cant help but let a smile pull at my lips.

"Hey, yeah I'm I little sick but I'm okay." I say laying back down looking up at her. God she's beautiful.

"A little? Vega, when I got here you were drenched in sweat and shivering not to mention you sound like my uncle Jack." She chuckles. I just huff and cross my arms. "Come on babe, you're sick. Let me take care of you." She says. Her face registering regret soon after.

"Okay." I say.

"Vega, we need to talk. Are we still dating or…?" she asks looking kinda nervous.

"Yeah Jade, I mean if you want. Look it was a stupid argument and I handled it poorly. I shouldn't have hung up on you. I don't want our relationship to end over our stupid first fight. It just really hurt that you didn't trust me too." I say looking her in the eye.

"Yeah Tor, I do want to still date. It's not that I don't trust _you. _I don't trust a lot of people. I went through a lot and I don't carry a lot of trust for people. My dad, Beck and Cat are about the only people that I do trust. It took Beck years to gain my trust. The only reason I trust Cat is because we grew up together and she's like my sister. I just recently started to trust my dad again because he is making an effort now but Tori you have to understand, we just met only about five months ago and we just started dating about three months ago. I need you to be patient with me. Tori I hate talking about it but I will because I want you to know. My mom left me and my dad when I was eight. She had been cheating on my dad for years. She would leave and not come back for weeks at a time, she would start fights with my dad just to do it, there was soooooo so so many promises that she and my dad told me and 99.9% of those promises were broken. My mom left, she said she loved me and she would come get me so I could spend time with her. As soon as she left, she never looked back. I haven't heard from her since she called my dad to see if we still had my old crib because she was pregnant. That was four years ago. What I'm saying is, it's so hard for me to trust anyone and it took a lot of trust for me to tell you that just now but I want this relationship to work. I'll try my hardest to trust you and not get all jealous but it'll be hard." She says. During her whole little speech she started crying. I don't think she noticed but tears are rolling down her face. I sit up and wipe her tears with my thumb.

"Jade, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." I says as I wrap my arms around her. She sighs and lays back on the bed burrowing her face in my neck.

"It's okay, and Tori… I love you too." She says. My heart stops and my eyes go wide. She heard me. She loves me too.

"You heard me?" I ask quietly. She nods and I feel her nod against my neck.

"You hung up on me before I could say it back. And Tor, do you think you could help me to understand and how to help you when you have a breakdown? I want to be there for you and if you go to other people I won't be able to." She says sitting up slightly to look at me. Did it come off to her as if I don't want to come to her when I'm feeling down? Crap she probably thinks that I want Jess to comfort me over her. I can see how she would be jealous over that. I gotta start thinking about the way I put my words.

"Y-yeah. Jade, I didn't even think about how all that sounded until just now. It's not that I don't want to come to you for help it's just that I need her you know? She was my rock at one point, just like Beck was and still is yours. She's something familiar and I guess when things get really rough I need someone familiar. I want you to be that person one day it's just that just like with you it'll take time." I say looking into her eyes. She smiles and comes closer for a kiss. I quickly dodge it and her lips land on my cheek.

"Sorry but I'm still really sick and I don't want you to be also." I say and she smiles.

"So thoughtful of you. I love you Tori." she says snuggling back up under me. I look at the clock and it says that it's 9:52.

"Jade how long have you been here?" I ask because we haven't been talking for that long.

"Since school ended." She said casually with a yawn. I wonder if she was watching me the whole time. That could be really, really sweet or really, really creepy.

"I wasn't watching you for long. I was talking to your mom for the most part. She says snuggling even closer. Her body heat feels so good.

_AAhhh AAHhhhchhoooOOOOO!_

I sneeze and it sound oddly just like an 'I love you'.

"I love you too baby." Jade says with a smirk. How can one person make me go from feeling like shit to feeling like I'm on cloud nine in the matter of what? Maybe an hour? I'll never know but I love how Jade does that to me.

**...**

**I think the ending was kinda cute. Anyway Review, Follow, Favorite. Also there will be a tone more smut in this story soon to come. BYEEEEE**


	15. Birthday Pt 1

**Sorry it's so short. College fair was at my school today and i had to go. Next chapter will be sexy times and twice as long to make up for this one.**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda don't own Blah blah.**

**...**

"Tori, stop moving so much, Jade is gonna catch us!" Cat whisper yells from under me.

"I'm not the one who was so eager and wanted to do this at school, in the Janitor's closet. So if we get caught and Jade tries to kill me, I'm bringing you down with me." I whisper back. The sound of boots clacking on the tiled floor fade away until we can't hear it anymore. I try to stand up but my knee rubs Cat's crotch and she moans loudly. My eyes widen and I stand straight up as quickly as I can. Okay, I know what you might be thinking. Me and Cat, sneaking behind Jade's back, Cat under me, in the janitor's closet. It doesn't take a genius to come up with the conclusion that you all probably did.

Today is Jade's eighteenth birthday and Cat wanted my help with this giant card that she bought her. It's a human sized pair of scissors and how Cat got it in here this morning without anyone noticing, I have no clue. However she did it, I have to give her some props because I saw her walk into school this morning after being dropped off by her brother. The reason why I was on top of cat is because she tripped over the huge card and pulled me down with her. I braced myself so I wouldn't fall with all my weight crushing Cat. Of course at that exact moment we hear loud footsteps that I recognize as Jade's (yeah I'm so whipped that I know what her footsteps sound like), come closer to the door and stop. I panicked at what it would look like if she walked in and saw me laying on Cat. She still doesn't fully trust me but we've gotten closer in this last month and a half.

"Tori, I couldn't wait. Jadey's gonna love it but I can't move it by myself." She says with a pout. I open the door to see if everyone has left yet so we can move Cat's humongous gift to the back of my truck. It's not like I just didn't get anything for Jade it's just that she said that she didn't want anything. I still got her some flowers and another gift that I know she'll love but she has to wait until later tonight to get and open it.

"Hey Tori, Cat, what is that thing? Are those scissors?" I hear Robbie ask from behind me as we are about halfway to the door. I turn around to face him properly.

"Hey Rob, yeah it's a scissor card for Jade's birthday from Cat." I say pointing a thumb at Cat as she giggles with a huge grin.

"Yeah, well Jade was looking for you about three minutes ago. I think she needs to talk to you about something." He says looking uncomfortable.

"Can you help Cat take this and put it in my truck so I can find Jade?" I ask with puppy dog eyes and he sighs taking the part that I was carrying. "Thanks Robbie, I owe you one." I say as I make my way up the stairs and around the first corner by Sikowitz' class. I run smack into someone and they fall on me and my dick. The breath is knocked out of me from the force in which they fell on my crotch. I hold my junk before gasping and starting to bounce. I don't know why but it helps a lot, my dad taught me that when I was younger.

"Tor, are you okay?" I hear the familiar voice ask. I look up and find concerned blue eyes staring back at me. It takes me a minute by I eventually nod and stand up.

"Yeah you just kinda crushed my kids." I wheeze. I try to go in for a hug but she steps back.

"Where were you before? I saw your truck outside but when I looked for you I couldn't find you." She says with suspicion. I could go one of two ways. I could tell the truth or I could lie. She already doesn't trust me as it is and lying to her isn't gonna help that.

"I was helping Cat with something." I opt for the truth.

"With what?" she says squinting her eyes at me.

"Your birthday card. She couldn't carry it alone and needed somewhere to put it so she can give it to you." I say. She face palms and groans.

"Cat gets me the same giant scissors card every year." She groans I laugh and we take the walk to my truck and find Cat trying to flirt with Robbie only problem is that Robbie looks about ready to puke. I chuckle at the sight before going to save him.

"Cat can you go to the other side to pull the seat up?" I say. She nods and skips to do it, I turn to Robbie and mouth 'run'. He does, and fast.

Cat comes back looking confused before she shrugs and hops in the back seat. Jade and I follow and soon we're off to Cat's house. The whole way she talks about bibble and this new candy she tried called toxic waste. She claims it is too sour for Jade and Jade accepts the challenge with a smirk. Cat tells her she'll buy some more and bring it to her at school tomorrow.

"Babe, I have to work tomorrow after school." I say my eyes still on the road from driving her to her home.

"What time do you get off." She asks.

"Well I could get off once we get to your house since papa West isn't home." I say under my breath but she manages to hear me. A smirk forms on her face and she looks absolutely delicious in that black lace cammi and her breast on full display. I look back to the road and focus on getting us to her house safely. Once we get there, there isn't much talking because Jade attacks my lips rendering me speechless. Well I'm looking forward to this.

**...**

**Sleepy, Review Bye ZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzzz...**


	16. Birthday Sex

**Well here it is, I hope it's not too terrible. I'm half asleep right now. At one point I needed to type 'go home' and I typed 'get on the bus' yeah i don't know either. Anyway here is birthday sex.**

**...**

"Jeez Jade, slow down a little." I gasp as she pulls back from the kiss. Speaking of backs mine is getting carved by the door knob. I push her off me gently but she pushes back harder making my back once again connect with the door knob. Okay I guess I'll handle this another way.

"Oh shit!" she gasps as I pick her up bridal style. She starts to squirm but I fake dropping her and she grabs my neck in a death grip. I bet she'll stop squirming now. I smirk smugly at that. "I swear to God I'm getting you back for that." She says looking pissed but she doesn't try to get down again. I get into her room and drop her abruptly onto the bed. She goes down with a very unJade-like squeal.

"That was cute." I say with a smirk. I crawl over her and press a firm kiss to her lips before she can reply. Two things I've learned about Jade. 1, she likes to be dominated in the bedroom but if you try it otherwise she gets extremely pissed and won't talk to you for a minimum of fourteen hours, and 2 if you want to call her something like cute, adorable, sweet, or any other slightly "insulting" terms you have to kiss her right after and she'll forgive you, well me.

"When did you get so strong?" she asks as I lean back so she can pull my shirt off.

"Always have been, you just didn't know it." I say leaning in for another kiss but she turns her head just as I get to her so I catch her cheek.

"Who else knows?" she asked with a playfully raised brow.

"Only you." I say against her lips as she brings me down to her lips. It's kinda sad how you'll never be able to know what it feels like to kiss Jade West. Maybe I could tell you and you imagine it, no wait I don't want you imagining kissing my girlfriend. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she lets me in right away deepening it. I love the way she moves her tongue with mine. She rolls her tongue around mine caressing it slowly. I leave her lips and start trailing kisses down her neck while grabbing the bottom of her shirt, swiftly pulling it off. I continue my trail down kissing and sucking on her collar bone leaving a huge hickey as she moans softly. She will certainly yell at me later for not following her above the breast policy. I reach behind her quickly pulling her bra off. I rub my thumbs over her erect nipples before going down to suck on the one with the ring and pinching the other. She moans and gasps loudly at my activities with her sensitive mounds. God I love her boobs. They're firm but soft and her pink nipples drive me up the wall.

She looks down at me as I continue kissing, sucking and nipping at her flesh. I kiss my way down her flat stomach before sucking hard on the place right above her pants. I grab the hem of her pants along with her undies and pull down slowly. As I pull further down I can see that she is fresh shaven and extremely wet. I take in a deep breath inhaling her wonderful scent.

"Tori, please." Jade says as I kiss the inside of her thigh. I follow orders and take a big lick up her center. It's like heaven. I suck on her clit hard and stick a finger in her soaking pussy. "Ahhhhhh, yess." She moans loudly and grabs my hair forcing me closer to her dripping core. My finger is pumping in and out of her at a moderately fast pace and my tongue is tickling her clit with the way I'm moving it in patterns.

I add two fingers and speed up which has her moaning out in pain and pleasure from the stretch of my three fingers deep inside her. I slow down a bit from my arm tiring. She tightens her grip on my hair pushing me further to make up for the lost speed.

"God Vega, don't slooooww d-down now. I'm a-almost, Ahhhhhhhhh, there." She grits out stumbling when I suck particularly hard on her little nub. I curl my fingers within her and she sucks in a sharp breath at this.

"Come on babe, cum for me." I say blowing on her clit. That's all it takes to push her over the edge. I keep up my pumping to keep her orgasmic high as long as I could. Once she finally comes down she grabs my face bringing me up to kiss her.

"That was amazing baby. How do you do it?" she asks with a tired voice, eyes still closed.

"Lots of porn and practice." I say and she snorts amused.

"I had a feeling you watched porn. Were you the everyday viewer or once a week?" she asks in a playful sleepy voice.

"Multiple times a day viewer. Go to sleep beautiful, we'll talk in the morning." I say kissing her forehead as she drifts off.

The next time I wake up is because I try to move my arms but I can't. It's not like Jade is laying on them or anything because I can feel that they are above my head somewhere. I open my eyes and look up. I'm tied to the bed and Jade is nowhere to be found. I look down and my ankles are also bound to the bed and I'm fully naked which I wasn't when I fell asleep. I look to the huge clock on her wall and see that it's 3:27am. I look back to the door when I hear faint clacking of heels. Jade steps in the doorway with heels on. Nothing but heels on. She has that sexy ass smirk placed firmly on her face. I'm getting a boner just looking at her.

"I see someone's awake." She says from the door looking at my hardening cock.

"Hi." I say forgetting that I'm chained and trying to wave. I grunt in frustration when I can't move. She looks up at me confused.

"Oh I see you're up too. Good." She says walking closer. Once she gets close enough she leans down to place her lips softly on mine. I try to deepen it but she pulls away.

"Whaa-"

"Tori, I've noticed that every time we've had sex I am always the bottom. Having things done to me, not being in control of the situation, and just taking it and letting you have your way with me. I can't say I hate it because… you do your job very, very well, the way you pound my tight little pussy with your so very large cock leaves me quivering, wanting more. The way your tongue rolls over my clit, leaving me breathless as you drink my juices. Tonight though, I will be in control, I'll have you begging for more, you will be the one trying to catch a breath." She says before grabbing my dick tugging a little. The moan that leaves my mouth is cut off when she places her lips over mine, swallowing my moan.

She runs her left hand over my breast and down my stomach as her right hand is gently stroking my pulsing member. Her hand makes it to the tip and I uncontrollably buck into her hand. She stops everything she's doing and shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Tori, I just told you that I am to be in control. You humping my hand is not giving me control." She says pinching and twisting my nipple on the last emphasized word. I squeal in surprised pain mixed with pleasure.

"I'm sorry." I pant as she begins rubbing me again. She smirks before taking her heals off and jumping on the bed to straddle my lower stomach. So close to my throbbing cock that I can feel her ass rub against it as she gets settled.

"I think everyone should get a second chance, so I'll give you one." she leans down and nibbles on my ear as she grinds her wet pussy on my stomach. I groan as she backs closer to my dick leaving a slick trail of Jade on my stomach as she goes.

"Ahhhhh, Jade." I have to hold myself back from grinding up into her ass. Oh man I love Jade's ass, first because I love her and it's a part of her, second because it's amazing. When she gets pissed at me and walks away her hips shake more and I can't tear my eyes away from her ass. "Ahh Shit." I groan when as Jade grabs Oli and while looking at me the entire time, slides down on him.

"Jesus Tori, did you get bigger?" she asks still sliding it in slowly. Her hands are on my lower stomach holding herself up.

"Yeah 'cause you're so sexy." I say. I don't know if it made since and I really don't care because the face Jade is making right now and the wet feel of her pussy sliding down me has me about ready to explode. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are furrowed like she's concentrating really hard.

"You're so ahhhhh, cheesy." She chuckles. She starts moving up and down on my dick in a squatting position and I honestly never would have thought this would be one of the sexiest positions I've ever been in. I'm all tied up with Jade fucking herself with my dick. So she's basically doing squats on my dick and it is the hottest thing ever.

"Help me out a little her babe." She pants and I immediately do as directed lifting my hips matching her rhythm. "Yessssssss, Ohhh My- d-d-d-d-don't stop! Uhhhhnnnn harddeerrr Toriiiii." She I know she's loving this because she almost never gets this loud. I push up harder but it's…. harder. She switches her position so that she's no longer squatting but on her knees and her upper body is laying on mine. I feel myself getting closer as she starts to suck my neck.

"Jade, Jade I'm gonna cum." I groan trying to hold it back because I don't have a condom on but she just keeps going maybe a little faster too.

"Cum inside me baby. I want to feel It." she says it before sitting up and rolling her hips harder onto mine. She's closing her eyes so I know she's close too. Maybe I can hold on until she cums then she'll get off and then cum. It's not that I don't want to cum in her, well yes it is. I know she's on the pill but I can't afford a kid right now. I hold on for as long as I can but when Jade cums with a sexy "Torii" and I'm done. I feel Oli shooting off inside her and it feels amazing, so much better than with a condom. Jade gets off me after she catcher her breath and stands to the side of me on wobbly legs. It's dark but I can see a little blush on her cheeks.

"I swear if you say my name like that more often I'll do anything you want." I pant, still tired from that crazy orgasm.

"You'll do anything I want anyway. You're extremely pussy-whipped." She says with a smirk.

"I'm not Pussy-whipped. I'm in love… there is a difference. Now can you let me out of these binds so I can cuddle with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend who I'm so crazily in love with?" I ask with a giant grin splitting my face.

"I love you too cheeseball but no, we're not done yet. I think Oli wants a bit more attention before we call it a night." She says grabbing my shaft and pumping a bit which is getting me hard again. Jade crawls on the bed between my legs, Oli still in her hand. She leans down and licks the tip. Dude this is crazy. Jade doesn't do oral, but here she is. Doing it.

"Wow, that's different." She says with a weird face.

"That bad?" I ask watching her more. She licks it again and this time I moan loudly.

"Not bad, just odd. I guess I'll get used to it." Wait, did she just say 'get used to'? Holy shit, this isn't a onetime thing. She doesn't say anything more, just takes the tip into her mouth bobbing her head a little. She takes more in her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip making my moans turn to deep groans once in a while. She said she's never done this before but I don't believe it for a second because this is awesome. She starts bobbing faster and faster.

"I'm gonna Cum Jade." I pant. She lifts her head taking my cock in her hand again stroking it those last few times to let my orgasm ride out. I rest for a while and look back to her when my breathing is back to normal. "Are you gonna untie me now?" I ask playfully.

"Nah, I think you should stay there all night." She says walking away.

"No, Please! My arms are going numb." I say. She grabs something off of her dresser and turns around with a smirk.

"You didn't really think I was really gonna leave you did you?" she asks with a chuckle dangling a pair of her scissors. She cuts me free and we cuddle until 10 o'clock that next morning. After saying bye to Jade I walk downstairs ready to leave and get my stuff for school at home. A cough comes from the living room. I turn around to see Mr. West smirking at me from the kitchen breakfast bar.

"You kids have fun last night?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Yes sir." I say kinda nervously, kinda dreamily.

"Next time please check the garage and make sure that I'm not home." he smirks and walks off. Shit he was here? Oh God.

**...**

**Well goodnight my dear friends. Don't forget to review. Byeeeee.**


	17. The Way You Love Me

**I'm sorry this took forever to get out but I've been up to a lot. Plus my mom crashed my laptop. I asked my one of my best friends to homecoming in the cutest way and he called me gay, witch is true but he said yes. The only way my parents would let me go to Homecoming was if i went with a guy so... This freshman is all up on my metaphorical dick but it's okay because she's cute. Anyway... enough about me here's chapter seventeen. Did that rhyme? No? okay.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Victorious **

**...**

"Okay Cat, can you go find Jade and bring her to the abandoned restroom on the second floor?" I ask Cat.

"Yes! Oh my gosh this is gonna be amazing!" Cat squeals and runs to find Jade. This whole week has been hectic. Everyone's getting ready for homecoming (Hollywood Arts' first, to be exact.) and asking people in the most creative ways I've ever seen. Some are just plain cheesy but cute none the less. So I decided that I'd ask Jade I a way that she'd love. My plan was anything but simple and I had to do without a few things I originally wanted to use. I think it'll go well anyway though.

I get to the restroom and check to make sure no one is inside before getting the rest of everything set up. Okay, so let me explain the setup of this particular room of rest. For one there is only two stalls when every other restroom in this school has at least five. The handicap stall's door is hanging off the hinges at the top and has four long scrapes going from the middle of the door to the bottom on the inside and four large dents and the very bottom. Inside the stall is even creepier. There is rust everywhere but nothing is metal except the lock on the door and the flushy thing and those are nice and shiny. On the rusted floor is tracks from what is clear to be wheelchair wheels. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl but here I am inside the dark room waiting for my girlfriend. There is no mirror and only one sink but the sink is in the crook between the stalls and the wall on the far side away from the door. I look around a bit just to kill time and notice what looks to be writing on the side of the sink.

'HA HC K'

Huh, that's odd. I jump as I hear the door open but keep as quiet as I can.

"Cat, what are we doing here? I really just want to eat and Vega's probably wondering where I am." Jade says sounding tired. I guess last night's sexting session left her just as drained as it left me.

"Gotta go, Robbie wants to talk to me!" I hear Cat yell and the big door squeaking and slamming shut. Damn, even the door is creepy.

"Damnit Cat." Jade huffs and I hear her turn to leave but I hit the sink so she'll stay and see the note I wrote her. On the back wall in dripping fake blood (Cat's brother got me) was 'TV&JW HC?'

"Tori?" She asks walking closer to finding me. I step out and she smiles wrapping me in a hug before kissing my lips softly.

"Is that a yes?" I ask as we break from the kiss.

"Maybe." She smirks.

"How can I turn that maybe into a yes?" I ask kissing her again ghosting my hand over her ass and squeezing it.

"Seems like you know already." She moans in my ear. I swear I hear a faint 'Peanut Butter' and I don't know why but that was like so insanely creepy that I had to get out of there.

"Not here." I say and pull her out of there and towards the stairs.

"Is someone a little scared?" she mocks me with a smirk. I shrug and pull her down the stairs making my way to the doors.

"Anything important in your classes the rest of the day?" I ask as we get to my truck. I unlock and open the door for her.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p' before getting in. I smile and walk to my side, getting in and starting it up.

"Is your dad at work or should we go to mine?" I ask pulling out onto the main road and stopping at the light.

"Oh no it's totally fine. We'll just check the garage this time." She gets out before bursting into laughter. Ever since I told her about what her dad had said to me that morning she hasn't stopped making fun of me.

"Jade, it's not funny. I don't want your dad to think all I want from you is sex. I want him to like and respect me." I huff. I'm serious about that, I love Jade and I want her dad to like me because it's been five and a half months and since we started dating and I can already see a permanent place for her in my life.

"Tori, he won't think that. If anything he'll think it's the other way around but it's not even possible to think that with the amount of time we spend together. Seriously I never spent this much time with anyone. Not Beck, not Cat, not even my own dad. I don't doubt that you love me and I love you. Also my dad loves you, seriously he asks about you all the time and smiles whenever you're around. We both love you." She says grabbing my hand. I take my eyes off the road to smile at her. We're almost at her house now and I can't wait. Out of all the times we've had sex it's always been about getting each other or ourselves off, never about showing love. Making love. This will not be mindless teenage hormone driven fucking. I will make love to Jade and show her, prove her right that I love her.

We pull into her driveway and I quickly get out going to her side opening her door and helping her out. Walking up the driveway I look in the garage just to make sure Mr. West isn't here. He isn't, I do a mini dance and walk up to the door as Jade waits for me in the doorway. As soon as the door closes she pushes me up against the door and grabs Oli through my pants. I pull away and she looks confused.

"Jade, I wanna take it slow today." I say as I circle her waist with my arms kissing her softly. She smiles into the smile and deepens it adding her tongue. She places her hands on my cheeks, bringing me closer adding to the passion of the kiss. I leave her lips and start kissing down her jaw slowly making my way to her neck. A soft moan leaves her lips as I suck lightly at the spot just under her ear, coming up to suck on her lobe.

"Let's go to your room." I whisper in her ear taking her by the hand and leading the way. I lay her down on her bed after getting to her room. I first go back to her lips sucking and nipping at them the way I know she loves. Then going back to kiss and suck her neck lightly enough to not leave a hickey. I pull her shirt over her head and she does the same to me after I finish with hers. I lean back down capturing her lips softly but with so much passion. I trail kisses down her body, between her breast, down the line between her abs, and across her hips. Hooking my fingers in her waistband I pull her black leggings down, kissing her milky white thighs as I go. After getting her tight leggings off she's left in her black and blood red lace bra along with a red see through thong.

Kissing back up her body, I'm trying to prolong this as long as I can because I know from experience that a slow loving build-up leading to sex makes an amazing orgasm that much better. She lifts up to allow me to unhook her bra and pull it off. I grab her right boob and palm it while I bring my mouth to her right one.

"Torrr…" she whimpers when I bite down on her nipple. I reach down and begin pulling her newly ruined panties off of her. I run my finger up her folds before pulling them down causing her to moan extremely loud at the contact. One the undies are off I lean down taking a big lick up her slit. We both moan, her at the feel of my tongue, me at her taste. Her taste is addicting, I crave it. I crave _her_. She whimpers as I poke my tongue at her entrance. I enter her with my tongue and I can already tell it won't take long for her. I bring my left hand up to rub her clit in slow circles and bring my right to her lower stomach pressing lightly.

"Ahhhh Torr…. Pleassseeee." She moans as I speed up a bit. She takes my right hand in hers and laces our fingers together. I switch places with my tongue and fingers, penetrating her with my middle and ring finger. I suck her clit a tad bit harder than I thought or maybe she's just that sensitive right now. She gasps and squeezes my hand pushing her head further into the mattress when I curl my fingers inside of her, pressing her upper wall. I feel her tightening and a few thrusts and sucks later she has an orgasm that, I'm proud to say I caused. Her mouth is open in a silent scream as her back arches off of the bed and she squeezes my hand so hard I almost lose feeling in my fingers.

"I love you so much." I say crawling up her body whispering in her ear.

"Wow, that was… wow." She says still out of breath and her eyes still closed. I pull her onto my chest wrapping my arms tightly around her. She throws her arm over my abdomen before opening her eyes looking up at me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I chuckle. She smacks my bare stomach laughing a little as well.

"I love you too Tor." Jade says trying to get up and over me but I just tighten my grip on her.

"This was for you. I'll get off later but I wanted to do this for you. Now can we take a nap? I really need one." I saw with a yawn. She chuckles and leans back down, putting her head on my chest. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Jade's-

_'I love the way you love me'._

**...**

**Yup. So my laptop is still crashed and the only way it works is if it's plugged up to the charger and it's super slow and i'm afraid that it wont last long so if i don't update for a month or two don't hate me please. Okay I'm obviously kidding. I'd never leave you guys hanging for that long. I'll find a way to update if that does happen. Okay, Review, Byeeeee...**


	18. Fights

**Okay, first off I am sooooo so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really sick and my laptop did indeed crash and there was absolutely no turning it on. My mom never took me to get it fixed so I finally had enough and drove myself to get a new one. Anyway, here is chapter eighteen.**

**…**

"Tor just tell me what happened." Andre asks me to explain for the twentieth time today.

"Nothing Dre. Its fine and I'm over it." I say which is a complete lie.

"Tori, I know you. I've know you since we were in pull ups you really can't lie to me anymore. Just tell me why you look like shit and why Jade has seemingly dropped off the face of the earth." He asks concern showing in his voice.

"We had a fight okay? Just drop it." I say, my voice cracking from the tightness I feel in my throat.

"Please Tori. You know I'm your bestfriend, you can tell me anything. Nothing you say or do will ever change what we have been through and though I may not agree with what happened I will be there for you. I can't be there if I don't know what's wrong though Tor. Talk to me." he pleads.

"I got a letter from Harvard, they want me to come and check out the campus the week after we graduate." I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"Dude Tori this is huge. That's one of the top colleges in the US. But wait, what's that got to do with Jade?" he asks confused.

"Yeah I know. My grandfather went there for his biomedical engineering degree. Going would mean I would be leaving Jade behind." I say as I plop down on my couch.

"But you wouldn't be gone for that long. It's just a tour." He says not getting it.

"Andre, Jade's dream is to… write scripts and act. She is already in California, really the only other place to do that and get big is New York. I'm not saying I'm going to Harvard yet because I still have to apply but if I get in that's probably gonna be my choice. I love Jade with all my heart but I can't turn an opportunity like this down." I say. Realization strikes his features and he plops right beside me on the couch.

"Damn, I didn't think of that. So what did she say when you told her?" he asks staring straight ahead at the blank TV. I shrug doing the same.

"She asked what I was gonna do. I told her how big this is and she told me congratulations and started to walk away. I followed her to ask what's wrong other than the obvious and she turned around with tears in her eyes. I tried to hug and hold her but she pushed me away…" I say remembering everything.

_"Baby, come on. We still have like two months and I'm not guaranteed to be accepted." I sigh. She turns around quickly to face me, tears rolling down her face._

_"Oh that's perfect then. Two months is all the time in the world. It's not like I actually wanted a future with you, maybe marriage, a house, a dog, kids." She whispers kids looking away again._

_"Jade it's not like I don't want all that with you but this is huge for me. They contacted me first, I haven't even applied. They just sent me the letter. I have to explore this amazing option." I say trying to get her to understand._

_"And was I ever an option? Was I just something you could fuck until we graduated then you could move on and party and get with any Uni-girl you want?" she yelled drying her face of the tears._

_"What the hell Jade? How could you even say that?" I ask in disbelief. How could she think all I wanted from her was to fuck until graduation? "I fucking love you Jade. I could never do something like that to you."_

_"Is Bullshit on word or two? University of California-Berkeley is number 1 in chemistry. How would I know that? Because I applied to UCLA and got in, I looked for the best colleges for chemistry, the field in which you told me you wanted to go into. University is a number 1, Harvard is number 4. I-I wanted us to be close. I know it's not the same college but they are both in California." She says. Tears start to build up once again but she won't let them fall this time._

_"Jade, my grandfather went there. He would be so proud if I did too. Come to think of it he probably pulled some strings to get me invited on a tour." I say the last part more to myself. I love that you looked up the colleges for me and yes I would love to be near you but Jade look at it this way. What's a bigger honor going to Harvard or going to University of Cali?"_

_"Yeah, it's great. That's why I said congratulations. Go to your fancy university I don't care anymore." She says walking away again._

_"Can't you just stop being a selfish bitch and be happy for me?" I say under my breath but I know she heard it. She stops walking and laughs humorlessly._

_"You know what Tori? Fuck you! Get the hell out of my house and don't come back." She says walking up the stairs to her room._

_"Ja-"_

_"Have fun at Uni Tori." she yells before slamming her door. I just shake my head and leave, locking the door with the key her dad gave me. After locking the door I place the key the bushes before leaving._

"What the hell is wrong with you dip shit?" Andre almost yells at me. "Jade looked at colleges that are close to her and she looked for what you want to do? Tori that alone shows you how much she loves you. She didn't have to do that. Hell if she was with Beck she would have assumed that he'd follow her or she'd go alone single. She had plans, and I know how amazing this opportunity is but think about your life Tor. If you love Jade like you say you do then think about how this is going to go in the long run. You go to Harvard, thousands of miles away from Jade. She's heart broken and in need of someone to help her through it. Some guy or girl comes along at UCLA and steals her heart away. She won't be yours anymore, poof, no more Jori. Meanwhile you sit at home in your amazing house all alone because you still love Jade and you always will. Yeah a degree from Harvard is crazy good and you'll probably find a well-paying job but that well-paying job isn't going to love you and give you company when you're lonely. Now, think about if you stay here and go to Berkeley. You're close to the love of your life. You guys do all that stuff she said she wanted. She's happy, you're happy and not lonely. You have a stable job because you got an even better education than you would have at Harvard. Everything is dandy and you live happily ever after. Which one would you rather have?" he asks.

"To be honest that second one sounded really good." I sigh rubbing my face. There is nothing I'd love more than to live my life with Jade. I hope she isn't too pissed still.

"Tor, really think about it before you make a huge mistake and leave a beautiful thing. And I'm not talking about Jade, it's what you guys have." He says folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Yeah I think I'll go talk to her." I say standing up heading to the door.

"You need a ride?" he asks sitting up to look at me.

"Nah, I need to clear my head. It's only a few blocks away so I'll be fine." I say before closing the door.

It's already dark but I have my blade that dad bought me for my tenth birthday and a keychain mace. I smell the familiar smell of cigarettes coming from the bar across the street. I hate this part of town. It's like in the middle of Andre's house and Jade's house. There's nothing but bikers that hang around here. I look back ahead just in time to see what looks like a girl being pulled into and alley. I start sprinting to get there and then I hear a scream. I know that scream and when I hear it I see red as I run my fastest into the alley and tackle the guy off of this girl. I punch and kick this guy until I don't feel him reacting anymore. I turn around and see Jade laying on the ground. She not unconscious but I can tell she's dazed. I run over to her I see where she has blood dripping from her forehead. I look closer to where I tackled the guy and see some kind of weapon. I go to grab it and it's a knife handle with a missing blade. I call Andre right away when I get back to Jade.

"Andre, come quick. The alley in front of Other Side Pub." I say and hang up.

"Tori?" Jade asks squinting at me. He must have hit her pretty hard because she won't stop bleeding.

"Yeah baby. It's me, I got you. Andre is on his way to get us." I say right as we hear a horn and a door being slammed. I turn around relieved to see Andre. He get Jade up and help her to the car. I get in the back with her and Andre speeds us to the hospital.

"There should be a black shirt back there that you can wipe some of the blood away." Andre says racing down the road.

We finally get to the hospital and Jade's bleeding has slowed a bit but they take one look at her and rush her back to a room. A nurse comes into the room with a smile to me and Jade, Andre stayed behind in the waiting area.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. I'll be your nurse for tonight. Now can you explain what happened while I check you out?" she asks sweetly putting on gloves before pulling Jade's hair back.

"I was walking home from, a friends, and some guy pulled me in this alley and hit me with something. Next thing I know he's being tackled off of me I see Tori and now I'm here." Jade says casually while Sarah wipes the cut with and alcohol swab. I flinch at the sight while Jade just sits there and takes it.

"Ahhh, do you know what you were hit with?" she asks Jade.

"Oh, uh, I found this thing by where I left the guy." I say handing her the knife but.

"What do you mean 'left him'?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. I look down and sigh.

"I might have knocked him out?" more like a question. Both hers and Jade's eyebrows shoot up. "What?"

They let Jade out with a gauze wrapped head and a minor concussion diagnosis. We will have word once we get to her house.

**...**

**Well this turned out... different. I was not expecting that but hey. And there you go, chapter 18. Review if you will... BYEEE**


	19. Surprise Talks

**So I'm back with this long(er) and completely out there chapter. I didn't want to do this in this story but the set up was just too perfect to not use this. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**...**

"Alright Tor, call me if you need a ride." Andre says as Jade and I exit the car.

"Okay Dre. I'll let you know." I say closing the passenger door for Jade. We walk silently into the house and up to her room. The silence is killing me. The tension is still extremely thick between us and I need to clear it up. Once we get to her room I close the door behind us, turning round to find her sitting on her bed staring at her hands in her lap.

"Jade, we gotta talk about it." I say walking closer. "Look I was being such a stubborn dickhead earlier. I wasn't thinking."

"What do you mean you weren't thinking? You had to be. Tori, I understand that this is really big for you and I am so happy and proud that they are considering you. It would be such a loss for them to not have you. I was being selfish, and I wasn't thinking about what you want. I just assumed it was me." she said as a tear dripped down onto her hand. I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"Jade you are everything that I want. I honestly have no clue what is wrong with me. What kind of idiot would leave a girl as beautiful and amazing as you behind to go to some big University? Andre made me realize something. One, that you could move on, but me? Pssshh, I'd never ever, ever be able to move on from you. The last 7 months of my life has been… crazy. But amazing none the less. It was something about you from the very first time I met you that had you stuck in my head. I haven't been able to get you out since. Like Andre said, a degree wont love me when I'm lonely but more importantly I could never love a degree as much as I love you." I say to her. She looks up and me and gives a watery smile.

"Not thinking about those Uni-sluts?" she laughs slightly. I stand and bring her with me. Hugging her tightly, she hugs me just as tight.

"I wouldn't trade you for any Uni-slut in the world." I say pulling away from the hug. "I'd much rather have my Uni-girlfriend. Can I have my Uni-girlfriend?" I ask looking down at my feet. I hear footsteps walking away and immediately take that as a no. Damn I guess I really did fuck up by walking away. I start towards the door not looking at her.

"Babe? Where are you going?" she asks sounding confused. I turn around, hand still on the door knob and see her with a movie case in hand.

"I-I just thought you didn't want me here…." I trail off when I see her smile.

"Tor I would love nothing more than to be your Uni-girlfriend." She says walking closer to me and pecking my lips lightly. "Now can we watch something and relax? I had one hell of a day." She smirks.

"Yeah anything you want." I say. We set up for the movie, it was only about 11:00 but Jade can't sleep anyway with that concussion. About an hour into the movie my mind starts wandering. Why was Jade out there? Why was she walking? Where did she go? Why did she need to go? All these questions start filling my head and I need answers if not to all of them then some. I look down at her and she's staring at me with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong Tor?" she asks.

"Where were you coming from earlier?" I ask her. She looks away as if she's ashamed, scared even.

"Nowhere, it's not important." She tells me looking back to the TV.

"Jade come on, please tell me and why did you walk there?"

"I was at Ryder's house." She sighs. I feel my stomach drop as soon as his name leaves her mouth. Before I came to HA Andre told me about this kid Ryder that's been held back, who now I know. He said that he sells drugs and shit to the kids at school. Not just small drugs either. The thing about Hollywood Arts is that the cost to go there is crazy without a scholarship. Big money means big drugs, not just heroin and meth but some shit I haven't even heard of.

"Jade, why were you at his house?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"I was talking to his little sister." I can hear her voice breaking.

"He has a little sister?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, they used to live next door before their mom died and their dad became an addict. We used to be really good friends, then all that shit happened and about a year after my mom left I stopped talking to everyone. The only people I let in was Cat and Kate Daniels. After they moved we just kinda stopped talking." She sighs.

"So if you stopped talking why did you go over there babe?" I ask softly.

"Because Kate got pregnant when she was 15, and she knows where to take care of it." she says under her breath. I furrow my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean take care of it and what does that have to do with you going over there?" I ask seriously confused by all of this and her vague answers are not helping.

"Jesus, I'm pregnant Tori! I was taking to Kate about abortion." She shouts.

"What? You, you're…. pregnant?" I say confused, scared, amazed and shocked all at once.

"Could you at least try to hide the look of disgust on your face?" Tears are slowly sliding down her face as she looks at me. She thinks I'm disgusted? She's pregnant? Wait! Abortion?

"Jade, d-did you say abortion?" I ask slowly. She looks at me confused.

"Yeah Kate told me where to go and everything." She says with tears still in her eyes.

"No Jade. You can't have an abortion." I say in as stern of a voice I can while I'm still extremely surprised.

"Tor, I-I can't. I can't keep it. My dad would kick me out then I'd have no one." she says starting to sob.

"Jade, he wouldn't do that and you have me. I swear I'm staying. I'll stay with you, I won't leave you ever. But you can't get an abortion. Have you ever seen what they do? It's not natural a-and you can get infections and die. Baby please, please promise me you won't. I'll take care of you I swear I'll do anything for you just please don't do it." I plea with her. I know a lot of people say that it's the mother's choice and all that but I just couldn't live with myself knowing a child that I made was taken that way. I know how slim the chances of her catching an infection and dying is but it's still a risk that I don't want her to take.

"I-I don't know what to do okay. I'm scared." She whispers. I pull her into a tight hug and just hold her. We stay like that for at least an hour. Me holding her while she cries her eyes out. After laying down we finally get to sleep around 5:30. We wake up at around 7:40 to loud banging on the door. Jade is still dead asleep so I run down to get the door. There is a woman with blond hair who can't be more than thirty years old and a little girl around four or five years old.

"Shit they must have moved." She says under her breath with a slight Irish accent. "Hi is there a James here?" she asks me with a clearly fake smile.

"Babe, who is it?" Jade yawns coming down the stairs stretching.

"Uh I don't know…"

"What the hell are you doing here Stephanie?" Jade says to the woman, her words covered in venom. The woman shrinks back a little locking surprised before she awkwardly straitens out her skirt.

"Jadelyn, this is your little sister Brayden-"

"That's not what I asked. Tell me why you are here or I'll call the cops on you for trespassing." Jade cuts Stephanie off with a sharp tone.

"Listen I can't do it anymore. I can't take care of her, I need her to stay here." She says in a slightly irritated voice.

"You can't just leave your kids on my dad when you don't want them anymore." Jade says low enough so the little girl doesn't hear her. "She's not even his. It's bad enough that you left me with a man that loved his job more than me but now you want to do it to this kid and he's not even her father?" Jade asks. Oh so this is Jade's mother.

"Jade look at her, she's his. She has his eye." She says. I look at the little girl then look back to Jade and notice that they do have the same eye color but when I look to their mom I can tell Mr. West is not where she gets her eye color.

"I got my eyes from you and she clearly did too." Jade says after a glance at the little girl. I get down to my knee and look at her closely and I see it. She looks just like him.

"Jade look at the shape of her eye and her other features for that matter." I whisper to her once I get up. She looks confused for a second before doing what I did and sighing once she sees the resemblance.

"Look Stephanie, you can't just leave her here. Dad's not even in LA right now, come back on Wednesday." Jade says tiredly closing the door. A shoe stops it from closing all the way.

"I can't, my flight leaves in three hours and I can't take her." she says in a pleading voice.

"That's not my problem!" Jade says getting agitated and pushing the door harder. I rub her back in circles to calm her down a bit.

"I leaving no matter what." She says starting to walk off. Jade sighs opening the door again. We look at the little girl and she sighs again.

"Fine." Jade says and Stephanie turns around quickly. The girl is still hiding behind her mother's legs but she smiles at me a little when we make eye contact. Jade goes to talk to her mother and after a while we are bringing all of Brayden's things in the house.

"She is four years old, her birth certificate should be in the front pouch of the blue bag. She is allergic to carrots and shellfish, she also has asthma. Her inhaler is in the inside pocket of her coat. She has my number, call me tomorrow around ten." Stephanie says walking back to her car.

"Bye mommy." Brayden says as her mother pulls away. She didn't even hug her goodbye. We walk back into the house and sit in the living room on the couches, Jade to my left and Brayden across from us. She looks a little scared and shy. She has dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes a tad bit darker than Jade's, and a cute little button nose. She is an adorable kid.

"Hey Brayden, are you hungry?" I ask her. She looks down but then back at me and nods slightly. I smile and me and Jade get up to make breakfast. What a day full of unexpected surprises.

**...**

**So yeah. There it is. If I pissed anyone off -for reasons unknown- I'm sorry. Review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Getting To Know Brayden

**Here is the next chapter guys. Enjoy.**

**...**

_"She did what!?"_

"She brought her daughter over here and said she was yours. She said she had a flight to catch and she can't do it anymore. Said her flight leaves in three hours and she was going either way." Jade tells her dad. Mr. West is still in New York but he'll be back tomorrow. The problem is we have school and nowhere to leave Brayden, we stayed home with her today but we have a project to present tomorrow.

_"Where did she go?" Mr. West asks._

"I don't know dad, she said something about home yesterday when we let Brayden call her. What are we gonna do?" Jade asks with a frown.

"_I don't know Jade, obviously I can't leave her so she'll live with us and I'll call Stephanie and get this settled." _He sounds really stressed out and tired.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here tomorrow." Jade replies just as stressed and tired sounding as her father.

_"Oh Jade, we'll talk about what happened Friday when I come home. Also see if Tori or Cat will stay with you, I don't want you alone. And tell Tori I really appreciate what she did." _He said. I smiled at that, but it soon faded after thinking about why she was out there.

"Alright dad. I love you bye." And with that she hung up the phone.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her turning my head to face her as she does the same.

"How much I love you." She says and closes her eyes. I lean over and capture her lips gently with mine. She deepens the kiss so I crawl over and straddle her.

"Towi?" I hear a small voice from the door. I immediately jump off of Jade and she just busts out laughing. I turn to glare at Jade before I look back to Brayden.

"Yeah Brayden?" I smile at her. She doesn't talk much but from the small amount that she has I can tell that she can't pronounce her R's and it's so cute.

"Will mommy come back?" She asks me looking at the floor. I feel so bad for her, having a mother like she has. She seems like such a sweet kid.

"I don't know. Come 'ere and sit with us." I say and she looks up hesitantly but slowly makes her way over to the bed. I look back and Jade is looking on with a sympathetic look on her face. She's really small and Jade's bed is high so I pick her up to sit in between us.

"Mommy said I have a sistow. Awe you my sistow?" She asks me shyly.

"No Jade is." I tell her softly. She looks and me and then looks at Jade confused. I smile at how cute she is.

"What?" Jade asks in her normal tone. I give her a look and her face softens a tad bit.

"You look like mommy." She says and wraps her arms around Jades neck and holds her tight. Honestly this has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen because Jade looks slightly uncomfortable and Brayden looks like a mini Jade. She finally lets go and sits down where she was before.

"You wanna tell us about yourself? What grade are you in, 1st, 2nd?" Jade asks and I face palm myself. She looks at me confused for a sec then back at Brayden.

"No, I haven't stawted school yet. I'm only fowa yeas old. My favowit colowa is wed. I like puppies and babies and beaws. I want a beaw so he can eat all the kids at my pweschool that laugh at me." She says. Yep, that's Jade's little sister. I look over to Jade and She has smirk placed firmly on her face.

"I'll work on getting you that bear kid." She tells her. I roll my eyes at her before looking back to Brayden.

"Why do the kids laugh at you?" I ask.

"Because I can't talk wite. Mommy told me not to talk so they won't laugh anymowa." She says sadly. That is so terrible.

"Well if anybody ever laughs at you again tell them your older sister has scissors and knows how to use them." Jade says smiling. Brayden smiles back and for the first time I notice that she has dimples.

"Oh my goodness. You are so cute." I say smiling at her. Her cheeks turn a bright rosy color as she turns away slightly and I can't stop the 'awwww' from leaving my mouth.

"Are you and Towi like mommy and Chris?" Brayden asks Jade with a confused face.

"Who's Chris?" I ask.

"Mommies fwiend who we lived with." She explains.

"Well I guess. Why do you ask?" Jade asks her.

"When I came in Towi was on top of you and mommy and Chris did that a lot." She says looking down.

"Well yeah Tori is my girlfriend. How did you like living with Chris?" Jade asks. I can see where she is going with this and I'm right there with her.

"I liked it. I had lots of toys but I didn't see mommy a lot. I liked Awi, she stayed with me when mommy was gone." She says. Just as she finishes saying that the doorbell rings.

"I got it babe." I say getting up to get the door. Walking out of the room I can hear Jade laugh and Brayden giggling at something. I finish my walk to the door and open it to an extremely hyper Cat.

"Hey Cat, what are you doing here?" I ask moving so she can come in.

"I came because You and Jade weren't at school today. I guess you guys were, doing stuff" she giggles.

"No Cat we weren't doing 'stuff'. We have some things we need to take care of." I say heading back upstairs.

"What things?" She says as we get to Jade's door. I just point in there and she squeals and runs up to Brayden.

"She's sooooooooo adorable. Who is she?" Cat squeals while hugging Brayden.

"Cat, who in the HELL gave you bibble" Jade shouts at Cat.

"Robbie why?" Cat asks confused forgetting the kid for a second.

"Wait, how did you know she had bibble?" I ask amazed.

"Cat has had a bibble problem since we were little, I thought she got better but she hasn't. She'll quit and when someone has some she acts like she's never had it and goes crazy." Jade explains. I look at Brayden and she looks like she is terrified. I grab her arm and pull her out of the room.

"Hey you okay? You looked kinda scared back there."

"Who is that?" she asks pointing back to the room.

"That's Cat. She's been Jade's best friend since they were really young. I know she is a bit off the walls but she's had a lot of candy today. She's really sweet though." I saw rubbing her shoulder.

"I weally like hew haiw" she says. She is really adorable, especially with that speech impediment of hers.

"I do too. Hey are you hungry?" I ask her feeling a little hungry myself.

"Yes a little." she says.

"Want a PB&J?" I ask her. She nods eagerly as we walk down to the kitchen.

"Tori! Can you make me and Jade one too?" she says.

"Jade hates peanut butter." I say with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know, Jade's is for me." she smiles.

After a while we are all in the game room looking Cinderella. Brayden curled in a ball between me and Jade and Cat to my left. I actually think Brayden is asleep, it is like 9:30 and she was out at 8 yesterday. After the movie ends no one moves we all just sit there for a while.

"So earlier you said things not just thing so what else did you have to take care of other than Brayden?" Cat asks. Shit when did Cat get so observant?

"Uhhh we just have some stuff to sort out." I say. looking at Jade she looks kinda scared but I know she wants to tell Cat because they've been so close for so long.

"What kind of stuff?" she presses.

"Cat I'm pregnant." Jade says bluntly.

**...**

**I think i like the way this one turned out. Our little Brayden is so cute. She is based off of my little cousin. She has the same speech impediment and I tried to copy the way her words with R sound but I dont think it was all that goot. Review and tell me what you thought. Dont worry more smut and Jori time coming up soon.**


	21. Shower

**Hey guys, Here is another chapter. I'm extremely exhausted so this might be bad. If you see anything I should change tell me an I will. next update will for sure be before Friday. I don't really know what to call this chapter because its like just a pop up filler. I tried to be creative. Okay no I didn't sorry I'm not sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**...**

I sit here holding Jade's hair as she pukes her guts out at 12:20am. It has been a month since Mr. West got back but I still spent almost every night here. I try to do anything I can to help Jade out. My parents and her dad are cool with it because she's pregnant and she wanted me here. Yeah we told them as soon as Mr. West got back, he was more than a little pissed and didn't understand how it could happen but we explained everything and he cooled down. I can't say the same for my parents, my dad completely freaked on me. First he was calm and we talked but then Jade had to use the restroom so he took me outside and screamed my head off. He asked why I was such an idiot and said he thought he taught me better and that he was very disappointed. We graduate in a week and my girlfriend is pregnant. No one else knows except our parents, Cat, Andre, Roland and Melly. Yeah I told my Co-worker but only because she's a lot of help and she and Andre are dating now. Roland said she's on the first flight over here after she graduates so she can see her niece/nephew. Jade is now a month and three weeks pregnant. As soon as Mr. West got back we went to the doctor and they did all that baby stuff.

"Tor can you hand me a towel, I need a shower after that." Jade says standing and flushing the toilet.

"Yeah babe, anything you need." I say grabbing her a towel from the closet.

"You wanna join me?" she asks.

"Hell yeah!" I say starting to strip. I haven't gotten any since Brayden got here because Jade doesn't want her to walk in on us. The thing is Brayden's not here all the time and when she is, she's either watching TV down stairs or asleep in her room. She rarely ever comes in here with us because Jade's décor creeps her out. We spend time with her everyday though.

"Okay but Give me five minutes before you come in okay? Can you just wait in the room until then?" she asks. I nod slowly before leaving out. I wonder what that was about. I check my phone about every three seconds until five minutes is up. I walk in slowly and start to strip again.

"Babe can you hand me the new shampoo I just ran out." she says over the shower. I do as I'm asked and step in the shower wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her wet neck.

"I miss you so much." I say into her neck swaying my hips to a nonexistent beat.

"Tor we see each other every day." She says.

"But we don't really spend time with each other. Yeah I'm here all the time but you're always paying attention to something other than me. The only time I get to hold you anymore is when you've been asleep for several hours. Did you know that you push me off of you when you sleep? I miss you Jade, I miss the girl that I fell in love with so long ago." I say my eyes watering.

"Tori, I don't mean to ignore you and push you away, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I love you so much baby. I'm just afraid." She says softly looking away.

"Afraid of what?" I ask seriously confused.

"That you won't love me once I'm all fat and gross." She whispers. I barely hear her over the running water. "You say I have the perfect figure now but I'm gonna lose it in about two months and it'll only get worse from there." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Jade I don't love you for your body. I love you because you are Jade, a beautiful soul. Your body is just a bonus because damn you're like a triple threat. No pun intended miss scissors. You got the personality, the brains, and the looks. And just so you know, I _know_ you'll be the sexiest milf in Cali. Well you know what, Mrs. Kratt might give you a run for your money." I joke.

"Ewww Tori, she's like nine-thousand years old." Jade says laughing a little.

"Dude she's barely pushing thirty and she's only got one kid." I say with a goofy smile. Next thing I know Jade has got me pushed against the wall in a lip lock. I smile into the kiss and switch us so she's against the wall. She squeals a bit from the coldness of the tiles and I bust out laughing.

"Shut up you ass." She smacks my arm and I'm not gonna say that shit didn't sting because it did. Getting hit while wet is a bitch, now I see how Jade feels when I smack her ass during sex. Heh, get it? She's wet and I hit…. Ahhh shut up, I'm funny!

We continue with our make out session and my hands start wandering. Starting at her sides I make my way to her breast squeezing them lightly as I begin kissing down her neck. She begins to moan and I really don't need another talk from Mr. West about this.

"Okay Babe, contest. Whoever can stay to quietest and doesn't make a sound gets to have the other do whatever the winner wants for a week." I say

"You're on." She smirks and grabs Oli tugging him a bit. I almost let out a groan at how good her hands feel but two can play at that game. I take her pierced nipple in my mouth and bring my left hand to play around with her clit. Her grip on Oli tightens and I let out a stained moan sounding type thing.

"Okay new plan, we can make sounds but they can't be loud." I say and she nods after I push my index finger into her making her let out a quiet moan. She's already so wet for me. I know just how to get her to make some noise, she loves when I 'talk dirty' during sex. "Oh Babe, you're already so fucking wet for me. I swear you won't be able to walk when I'm done fucking you." I whisper in her ear as I add another finger, keeping a slow steady pace. She whimpers as I graze my teeth across her throat. I lift her leg up removing my fingers and inserting Oli slowly.

"Fuck Tor." She says against my neck. She grabs one of my boobs and squeezes it softly massaging it. It's my turn to whimper when she starts moving her hips in time with mine. Her tight pussy squeezing every inch of my length. I speed up and reach down to rub her clit making louder moans leave her lips.

"Gosh, you're so fucking tight Jade. Uhh I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you from the back." I whisper in her ear before taking the lobe in my mouth sucking lightly. She just groans and pulls away. I thought she was gonna leave until she turned around and bent over in front of me. My eyes widen and I moan louder than I wanted too. I positioned myself at her entrance and smashed in making her yelp/moan from surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Jade says quietly in her raspy sex voice and I almost cum right then and there but I hold it, thrusting harder and the only sounds you can her are the shower and our wet skin smacking together with each thrust I make into her slippery, tight little pussy. I reach around and play with her clit some more before she moans loudly and her walls clench around me as she cums hard. I'm right behind her with an even louder moan as I shoot off into her. Once we actually shower and get out we lay in her bed spent, my arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

About an hour after Jade falls asleep the door cracks open revealing Brayden with her little stuffed platypus. She walks in and closes the door, I don't think she saw me because the only light is from the moon light that barely gets through due to the black curtains. She walks over to my side and gets really close to my face before she pokes my cheek. I smile and sit up a little.

"Towi, I can't sleep. Can I stay in hewe with you and Jadey?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course BrayBray. Come here." I say picking her up and putting her between me and Jade. Man am I glad we put clothes on after the shower.

"Goodnight Towi, I love you. Goodnight Jadey, I love you too." She says and kisses mine and Jade's cheeks. The last thing I here before I fall asleep is what sounds like Jade mumble 'Love you too Braybear."

**...**

**Once again I tell you this is a filler and I'm half asleep so tell me if I messed up too bad. Review... BYEEEEEE**


	22. Ry and Jujee

**Okay so yes it is ****Technically ****it is Friday but not really because i haven't been to sleep yet. Sorry but this week just got away from me. Got court tomorrow so I'm stressing. This is where you guys get to meet Tori's other BFFLUTEOT Ryland. Enjoy.**

**...**

"Tori I swear to scissors if you don't take your hand off of me I will cut it off with the very scissors I just swore to." Jade says in a clipped tone. I slowly take my hands off of her raising them in the 'I surrender' gesture. She seems to calm down a bit when I back away. I only had my hand on the small of her back but she just flipped her shit because I was touching her. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

I had to go home Friday because Ryland just got here and she's staying with us until she finds an apartment close to UCLA. Jade doesn't like that one bit so she has been ignoring me all morning. I try to talk to her and be my usual affectionate self with my hand on her back and she just snaps at me.

"What's up with her?" Beck asks coming up behind me.

"My best friend is staying with us until she can find an apartment." I sigh.

"It's a girl? Did you date this girl?" he asks.

"Yeah, when I was thirteen. It doesn't really count because I was so young and we only kissed like maybe six times and it was just lips, no tongue." I try to defend myself.

"Tori, it's Jade. Of course it counts." He says calmly.

"What should I do then? I don't know how to handle this. I love Jade and I want her to be happy but my best friend that I haven't seen in over a year is staying with me and I want to be there to catch up. It's not like we'll do anything, Ryland is like the sister I've always wanted. How can I get Jade to stop ignoring me?" I ask getting upset from the whole situation.

"If you won't stay at her house then bring her to yours. If she's there she can keep an eye on you and you'll be together. If not the whole time then a couple days out of the week." Beck tells me. That is actually a great idea.

"Yeah, yeah that could work. Only thing is I don't think she'll want to deal with Trina." I say deflating a bit.

"Just ask Tor. I gotta get to class and you should too. See you at lunch." He says backing away before turning the corner to his next class. It's not like we're doing any work in class today, senior last day is Friday and all my classes I have ninety-six and higher so I really don't even have to take the finals. I shrug and start my way to the black box theater.

Walking in I take a seat at the very front of the empty theater and pulling my phone out. Sending a quick text to Andre telling him to cover for me not being in class. He says it's covered only a second later. I'm scrolling through the slap when I get a text from Ryland.

'Hey Jujee, I'm bored…. Come home and keep me company.'

I laugh at the picture of Ry sitting upside down on the couch watching the news or some judge show. I could go home and forget about how my girlfriend is pissed at me. I could take her with me though I don't think she'd want to go around Ry. They haven't even met yet and she already hates her. Maybe now is a good time for them to meet so Jade won't be up my ass about not being with her.

'K, bring Jade be there in a sec.'

'Oooo I get to meet baby mama?'

'Don't be a smart ass.'

After I sent that of I quickly stand to go find Jade as the bell for the end of first period rings. As soon as I walk out of the doors Jade is right in front of me. She sees me and rolls her eyes ready to walk away but I stop her.

"Babe, please don't be mad. Will you come home with me?" I ask looking at her with puppy dog eyes that I know she can't resist. To my surprise it doesn't faze her one bit.

"Why, I have to go to class, I'm not trying to fail." She says without emotion beginning to walk away again.

"Wait, wait, wait, please Jade. You have better grades than me and no one is giving work today. How can I make it better if you won't let me? Just please come hand out with me?" I asks looking at her with hope. She doesn't say anything but starts walking away. I hang my head and start towards my locker to put my stuff away.

"We're stopping for coffee." Jade says. A huge smile breaks across my face and I run to catch up with her.

"I love you so much." I say kissing her cheek before running to my locker. After I finish at my locker I look around and Jade is nowhere to be found so I start to my truck. Once I get up to my truck I see that she's already sitting inside. Confusion registers on my face because I swear I locked my doors this morning.

"How did you…?" she just spins her scissors on her finger with a smirk.

"Let's go to Joe's." She demands, there was no room to argue. I obey my wonderful girlfriend and head to Joe's. The whole way is spent with me thinking about scenarios of how Jade will react to Ryland and honestly I'm scared out of my shit that they won't get along. We stop and get Jade a big ole coffee and make it to my house in a little over fifteen minutes later. As soon as I set in the house someone jumps on my back. I'm about to flip them until I realize its Ry.

"Run little piggy!" Ry shouts and I take off around the couch, up through the kitchen and back. She jumps down when I stop.

"Hey Ry I want you to meet someone." I say walking to Jade. "This is my girlfriend Jade. Jade this is my other not as significant best friend." I say playfully.

"Nice to meet you baby mama. Wow, you're actually really hot, I was expecting Gollum. My, my…. precious." Ry says looking Jade up and down. After a few seconds she bursts out laughing.

"Jeez you're such a geek." I chuckle at her dorky reference. Jade smiles and looks at me.

"I like her." she says sipping her coffee while looking at Ryland. Okay, a little tiny ounce jealousy just came up a little.

"Okay, well I'm hungry so I'm gonna grab a sammich." I say walking to the kitchen.

"Make me one babe?" Jade asks taking a seat on the couch as I take out the meat and bread. I finish with the sandwiches and take them to where Jade is sat on the couch.

"Here you go." I say sitting down and handing over hers. She smiles in thanks.

"You know, you really shouldn't eat meat Jujee." Ry says with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Relax Ry, its only turkey." I says through a mouthful of sammich.

"Oh, well carry on then." She says with a flick of her wrist. Jade looks at me then at Ryland then back to me with a confused expression.

"What's a Jujee and why is it okay to eat turkey but you just said we shouldn't eat meat?" Jade asks with a raised brow. I blush a little and Ry just starts laughing her ass off.

"Ryland is a vegetarian. She doesn't eat turkey but she doesn't care if others do because when she was like seven she got attacked by like three turkeys. Apparently she ran so fast all they did was peck her arm. Where it left this scar." I say as she holds her arm out to show the scar that strangely looks like a chicken wing. "Ever since then she has hated any type of bird. Oh and her dad said she had peed her pants, dried because of her running and then peed them again." I laugh as Ryland slaps my arm.

"You are such an asshole Jujee!" she yells at me starting to pout.

"Okay….. So what about Jujee?" Jade asks looking just as confused as before. Ryland gets this evil smirk and I know how this is gonna end.

"Well, When Tori here was little she had this ugly little stuffed…. Toy. I don't even know what it is. It kinda looks like an elephant mixed with a foot mixed with a dog and it had wings. That, was scary. Anyway Tori here couldn't sleep without it until she turned, what fifteen? It was Brown and black with bright yellow eyes that looked deep into your soul and watched you while you slept. The things name was Jujee and so we started calling her that. It started when we were around thirteen? It just stuck. Oh and the first time she slept without it at fifteen years old, she peed in the bed" Ryland explains.

"Wow Vega, a stuffed dogelephoot. That's pretty funny, you wouldn't happen to still have this thing would you Jujee?" Jade mocks with a smirk. My cheeks immediately turn pink because I do still have Jujee but I don't need him anymore so he's in my closet.

"No I don't still have him." I lie.

"Oh really? Because Mama Vega was going through your closet and found something I think Jade should see." She says. My eyes widen and I sprint up the stairs but Ryland jumps on my back making me fall before I get to my door. Trying to push her off and get to my door I accidentally punch the wall.

"Okay, okay I give!" I yell as Ry sits on my back. She laughs victoriously and bounces before getting off earning a crack from my back.

"You guys really are dorks." I hear Jade say. Both mine and Ryland's heads snap up to see Jade standing in my doorway with Jujee in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"How did you….?" I trail off completely confused.

"While you dorks were wrestling I simply walked pass into your room and grabbed this hideous thing from your bed." Jade says her smirk growing. I drop my head and just lay there for a while.

"Jujeeeee Lets go play Battle." Ry says pushing me with her foot.

"Hell no. If we play a game like that we're playing Smash. I'd much rather play Tekken. Bet I can still whoop your ass in it." I say as I get up heading to the game room.

"Oh no you can't, not when I'm playing with Eddy." She says joining me on the floor in front of the couch.

"Yeah, I bet I can beat you with Kuma" I laugh.

"You can't beat me with that fat ass panda. All he does is eat your stomach." She says offended. I smile and start the game. I feel Jade come and sit behind me on the couch.

"You guys are cute. However I will not sit here and watch two amateurs go back and forth trying to see who is the biggest one. I play next, loser passes the stick." Jade says. I think I just fell more in love.

**...**

**So yeah, it started and ended weird but i just wanted to show how Tori's relationship with Ryland is. **

**Jujee is actually my story except I stopped sleeping with him when i was nine. Well Good BYEEEEEE... for now.**


End file.
